KEVEDD: Halo
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: I stood on the roof of an apartment complex I lived in. The wind was silent and still, even a sound of a needle could be heard. So no one would notice if I died right now right?. [KEVEDD,NATEDD, Suicide attempt, comfort, romance, Future, 17yrs, funny, READ IT]
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the roof of an apartment complex I lived in. The wind was silent and still, even a sound of a needle could be heard.  
So no one would notice if I died right now right?. Of course not. And most of the attendants were snobs or extremely important people like celebrities or sportsmen. They wouldn't even bat an eyelash at their fellow neighbor. my blacklocks got entangled with my long eyelashes that protected my sea colored eyes that most people called diamonds inserted into a humans body. Not to quickly i removed the strands of hair with my slender arm. One would usually call me feminine but im not to sure about that.  
Im a guy after all. A 17 year old guy called Eddward Vincent, Eddward Vincent that was soon going to end his meaningless life.  
Im nothing more than a simple novel writer that is famous all over the world but it didn't change the fact that no one really tried to understand me. I sighed as I stood up on the edge of the building's roof and looked down. it was like staring at a painting.  
Or an Illusion. Or another parallel universe. Or even a mirror. It wasn't going to be more than jumping down in a lake. I pulled my hair back on top of my head and sighed again. Should I? Should I not? This sure is hard. I putted my hand into my skinny jeans pockets. My white shirt was as clear as day shining brightly at the roof top. and my feet brushing lightly as feathers on the stone chilling my legs that gave me goosebumps. Oh well. Let's just get it over with. I stepped over the edge and lunged forward. The air felt nice, so it was like this it felt like flying. Gravity took over and the end was near I could feel it, there wasn't any tomorow anymore. and no future. A new chapter and a new beginning.  
My face was met first with leafs and bushes then it came. the few minutes of pain in the head and everything went. White.  
It was silent. Nothing except for white. Like a room with no doors. Was this heaven? is this really where everyone go? in that case there wasn't even a use going over that edge was it!?. Stupid life!" Oh curse my language. At Least there could be a manual to this place or something like in those mangas and animes!.

-Come forth!

Nothing came out when I screamed that. Then it was sure that I wasn't a magical girl from a fantasy world. I guess I can only wait it out and see what happens. stretching and turning a bit I came into a nice sleeping position, im grateful for my experience in sleeping on airports and strange places. Well of to another dimension to see what my mind have in store for me instead. Good night or good morning. I wasn't sure which one I was suppose to say to be honest. I sighed and drifted of to dreamland not sure when I would wake up again. that thought actually scared me a little.

 **(Out of Edd's POV)**

A man found the blood covered man in between some bushes when looking for a football and had called an ambulance straight away. The man followed the injured person called Edd to the hospital only to realize that the stranger needed an operation.  
The doctors almost begged the man to stay until everything's done due to the stranger not having any contact info of anyone but 2 contacts that they had tried calling "Ed" and "Eddy" Both of them said they were on the way but it would take a 3 whole days due to living far away. So the man stayed beside the stranger to watch over him until they arrived. But slowly but surely the man started to get attached to the stranger, 3 days was enough to get him attached to this person who ever he was. One word to describe him was "beautiful". Even with the bandage over his head the stranger still stood out even when laying unconscious in a hospital bed.  
Feelings were developing and it wouldn't stop no matter how much he wanted them to stop. He only hoped that the people called Ed and Eddy to come quickly but at the same time he wanted time to stop. There was after noons that he only sat and stared at the stranger awaiting any signs of awakening..

* * *

 **So..what do you think? Im thinking of deleting R.E.D and start with this one. Opinion?**


	2. Chapter 2

-oy dork aren't you ever planning on waking up?

-ho, You're ignoring me huh. Just you wait till you wake up, i'll give ya a good pounding.

-Sorry. I won't. -...

-sigh. well I will go and get something to eat.

Kevin felt annoyed and irritated that the dork from his childhood wouldn't wake up even when he yelled and shook him. Just why did he even jump? Was there a reason for it? Of course there must have been. Was someone doing anything to him? if its that case i'll punch them so they wont be able to talk anymore. He exited the hospital room and walked down the long silent corridors down stairs to the caf where he had been eating and spent his mornings at for 2 days. But in one day he would be free from this when the dorks friends arrived. just one more day, then he would be free. But a tugging feeling was eating him up from deep bellow his stomach. Double D Didn't notice that he even lived in the apartment complex right in front of his own, but if he knew im sure he would have come over and talked every now and then. Why didn't I just go over to him instead?. Ugh, he felt terrible for some reason. When he had moved to the apartment double D was the first one he noticed.  
Double D was walking over the little park that was parting their homes from each other and he was carrying a few bags from the supermarket, he can cook. Was the first thing on my mind. Then how he had gotten rid of the sock he always had on his head he wore everyday. He must have stopped wearing it after university. He looked beautiful at that moment even though I could see he had a cold and a slight fever just from a distance, it didn't matter though. He was beautiful and gracius more than anyone of the celebrities that lived around them, he stood out among them. Sometimes He stood on his balcony and tended his flowers and sometimes he was gone for days until I noticed he was back, and when he was. he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.  
Just what was he working with? Where was he going? Was he alright? Did he have friends?. All of these questions often popped into my mind when I saw him. Months went by and I had gotten a weird obsession in watching him through his windows to see what he was up to. One day he seemed restless so I figured that he felt my stare and wanted to stop that feeling of being watched so I didn't that day. And it wouldn't have turned out that was a thing I shouldn't had done. I was playing football with a neighbour in the tiny park as a break of everything in my mind. Everything was calm and nothing was wrong. My neighbour kicked the ball to far so I had to go and get it, but it wasn't the football I was only going to find, but also the guy that made my heart squeeze like a tomato everytime he came in vision. The dork. And He was a bloody mess, my only guess was that he jumped from the roof or his window but it wasn't open. sit it was the roof.  
Suicide attempt. Why?. I had no clue. His health was getting worse for every second so i quickly called an ambulance.  
And now im here. In a hospital looking after a dork until the other dorks arrived.

-Hi, what would you like?

The cashier asked me with a smile.

-Uhm, two shrimps sandwiches and a coffee.

-That will be XX.

I handed over the money and took the my sandwiches that she had picked out from under the counter. I sat down in one of the chairs in the spacious dining area. it didn't take long to eat the sandwiches and drink up my coffee that kept me going.  
Slowly I made my way back to Double D's room to ones again, Wait. And wait and wait until he awakened up from his sleep.  
The view was perfect in his room that it was actually interesting to look out from it, it was like a Tv everytime something new entered the show. Soon i fell asleep in front of double D, again.

The next day when I woke up, something terrible was in front of me. An empty bed.

* * *

 **Thoughts? From myself I really like this story! Oh, and im keeping R.E.D so no worries!"**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up almost falling over my own steps when I saw that the bed was empty and that Edd wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? My breath quickened and I it my lower lip almost making me bleed, even my fists tightened and my nails digging into my skin. I took the phone that stood in the room that was connected to one of the emergency lines in the hospital.

-What is going on sir?

-Eddward vincent in 665 is missing.

-I heard rustling in the background and the nurse sounded chocked.

-Well your either having bad luck or your lucky!"

-What do you mean?  
-First of all he was in a smaller kind of coma, that only he can control if he want to wake up or not. The positive thing is that he either wanted to wake up and went somewhere. or the other option.  
He was taken away. but either way I will send out a notice for a few nurses to search for him.

-Thank you.

I putted the phone down and slid down the wall. He wanted to wake up. or he didn't want to wake up. What if he didn't want to?  
What if it was that bad?. would that be my fault?. My insides were burning and my heart felt tight like someone was gripping it with all its force. I should had looked after him even during the night. I took of my baseball hat and ran my finger thru my hair before putting the hat on again.

-Heya there shovelchin, the floor feeling nice?

-Shut up Dork.

-Hello Kevin!

-Hi Ed.  
-Why are you on the ground?.

-Edd disappeared.

-Great work Shovel chin, you couldn't even look after one person.

-Shut the fuck up..

The phone rang and I picked it up still sitting on the ground.

-We found him!" But no one will make it in time, your the closes...emh.. Kevin!"

-What?

-Hes on the roof! there's no nurse or doctor on the top level right now, but were sending people over there right now. but I advice you to hurry up!.

-So what's up?.

-Hes on the roof.

-Is he going to fly Eddy?..


	4. Chapter 4

**EDD'S POV**

The headache was extreme, the beeping in my ears wouldn't stop, and the sound of a second person breathing wouldn't stop.  
My surroundings was unclear. sounds and blackness was the only thing in my mind, but my breathing wasn't a problem, but the headache was a problem for me, it hurted and I felt sick to my stomach. Slowly i opened my eyes, everything was a big blur at first until I was able to focus. A ceiling in white and white walls, paintings, flowers, a table, some chairs, and right next to me to my right. My childhood bully. Kevin. He sure became handsome. He breathed heavily and snored a few times. Time, time was important.  
I almost forgot. I jumped, The feeling of flying and disappearing. Like I actually disappeared for a little bit, to be honest. It felt nice. But look at me. I ended up in a hospital with the most unexpected person on earth next to me right when I wake up.  
I must have been blessed my the angles to even survive that jump. The feeling in my body returned as i tried to move. With silent movements i sat up from the uncomfortable bed. sitting in front of Kevin i stared at him for a little bit before removing the needles that had been put in me to give me blood and water. It didn't hurt to my surprise. The ground was cold as i touched the marble floor, at the first steps I felt wobbly and dizzy. When I could stand properly I walked over to the window that was at the left of my hospital bed. It had a nice view, and the sun was starting to get up to my surprise, I almost forgot. Time.  
What time is it?, the day?, Month?, Date? What if I have something scheduled for today? My feet led my out of the room and out thru the long corridors and up the stairs where I met a sign that said, staff only. But I violated the rules and stepped inside, it was the roof.  
My feet had led me to the roof of course. Just as the day I jumped from my apartment building it was the same weather and the same feelings. like the world told me to do it again, and the adrenaline i got from the flying feeling was something that would be pleasant to feel again to be honest. Oh Eddward you got yourself into this situation so only you can do anything about it.  
I sat down by the edge of the roof and looked down on the little park below me. The view was really amazing. Seeing the sky like a painted canvas constantly changing got me a little happy. It made me want to write. and describe the feeling. But where I am now, I wont be able to write. Oh..Right..Soon the reporters will eventually find out won't they.  
I guess I have to prepare mentally for that aswell. I breathed in and out and sat there, just breathing and thinking. I felt, complete.  
This was the first step to a new step. a new person popping up, and a new chapter beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**KEVIN'S POV**

I raced up to long stairs with the dorks Ed and Eddy. Gravity quickly changed when lumpy carried both me and Eddy up the stairs in a much quicker phase than me. He have always hidden his abilities as a kid and still as an adult. I remember back in high school when Ed decided to join the the football team, everyone was chocked when they saw him play. He was like lightning on the field, literally. Even his throws was further than the whole damn football field. Thanks to his god like throws and speed we easily won. He was chill, but due to him hanging around Eddy I can't really get myself to become true friends with him, him a shitty person.  
Ed didn't mind that fact though to my surprise, he understood. and his words hit me like a rock in the head.

 _"I can wait and will hug you with open arms when you are okay with being my friend"_

Ed opened the door to the roof with the sign "Staff only" on with a bam. The sunset was blinding. the rays bit in our eyes and made it hard to adjust. Lumpy let us down and quickly I started to search for Double D. Why didn't they have fence around the sides?  
What if people like double d comes up here again?. Should sign that in as a complain when I leave later. I spotted a figure a bit further away and that silky black raven hair definitely belonged to double D. I ran towards him, he didn't notice my steps and huffing breaths.  
He looked spaced out, and looked dizzy. Not the greatest condition to be in while sitting on the edge of a huge hospital roof.  
I pulled him backwards by his waist. he groaned and looked up in confusion on me. Those eyes, are hypnotizing to look into.  
Blue, so blue and clear as ones eyes can get. the most beautifulest kind. Shit, that's so gay. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned the guy so he faced me, and with that I pinned his cheeks.

-K-EVIN!"Please stop this nonsense!.

-Aren't I supposed to say that?.

I grinned and stopped pinning his cheeks, they turned red and he was pouting. _Adorkable._


	6. Chapter 6

Ed and Eddy jogged over to us and they immediately pulled him away from me. His warmth was still on my chest and I felt lonely when he pulled away. They stared into his eyes and pulled him into a hug. Eddy looked a bit sad. They grinned at each other and started giggling. Dorks. I stood up and pulled my hand thru my red hair, I put the hat back on my head in the process. The door to the roof opened and guards and nurses came running up to us. they looked more serious than I thought they would be.  
Like Edd was some kind of criminal, it took me by surprise. Edd could only look down on the ground and look distressed.

-Eddward, can you please come with me.

One of the guards asked.

- _Yes.._

Edd followed the guard with me and Ed n Eddy right behind his heels. I lacked the words to say anything. one that tries a suicide attempt and was spotted in the process, it was only one place he would end up for a while. Another hospital or be hospitalized here for about 6 months. We were told to wait in the hallway outside a office to a doctor named Josh. The guards had left and it became silent in the hallway. Even the dorks was quiet, they looked troubled, well who wouldn't when your best friend tries to commit suicide.  
The door unlocked and Edd stepped outside with the doctor. He looked fine, like nothing had happened. Even the doctor was smiling.

-Then see you next week Eddward.

-Bye.

Eddward shaked his hand and the doctor disappeared back into his office.

-So?

I asked.

-Well, I have to stay here for 4 months.

That isn't has much as I thought he would have to stay here.

-We have a lot to talk about sockhead.

-indeed Eddy. So wheres my room?

-Ask shovelchin.

-Follow me.

I stood up from the blue plastic chair and made my way to Edd's hospital room, wandering around in the hospital was a good thing in the end. When we was in the room Edd sat down on the bed and stared down in his hands. Ed n Eddy sat down in one of the chairs in the room and stared at Edd with hawk eyes. Edd was so tiny and frail, Why would anyone want to hurt him? Yet something made him do what he did. But that person should be ashamed. He was like an angel, or like a shard of thin ice. He was perfect.

-So sockhead, why did you do it?.

Edd flinched at the words and I got a little mad at Eddy for asking to suddenly, but I also wanted the answer..


	7. Chapter 7

-Well Eddy, do I really have to speak about it?

I stared at Eddy that sat in one of the chairs in the room. he looked kind of mad but still kept his calm for my sake. It wast that easy to talk about it to be honest, I thought it would be. But it wasnt. And I wasn't as lonely as I thought, I still had Eddy and Ed. And even Kevin by my side to my surprise. I looked at Kevin that stood with his arms crossed in front of the door to my right.

-Edd, It wont help if you keep your mouth shut.

Eddy said. He was right for once. I opened my mouth slightly but closed it in hesitation. It felt like drums was slamming in my head.  
I opened my mouth and spoke.

-I was lonely...

-...

-...

It took me by surprise when Kevin hugged me. Then he slowly let go. my heart was going 20 mil/h. And I was sure my face was red as a tomato by this point. Then Eddy and Ed hugged me.

-Double D IM SORRY!~

Ed sniffled. It warmed my body. I smiled slightly and hugged them back. They managed to cut open my inside that was frozen solid to make things roll again, just like when we were kids. Those scams and jokes that didn't make any sense always kept me going.  
The stopped the hug and smiled at me.

-Thank you..But there's one thing im curious about.

-What?

-Why is Kevin here?

Everyone stared at Kevin that stood leaning against the wall and shifted his eyes. Eddy and Ed looked back at me.

-Hes your neighbor right?

-Huh?

-You didnt know? shovelchin didnt you tell him?

-ugh...Sorry...

-And he took care of you the whole time!"He even found you in the bush so no aliens would take you!

I giggled, but I was quite shocked that Kevin was my neighbor, because I had never seen him in the hallways or anything.

-I actually live in the house opposite of yours..

-Makes Sense..


	8. Chapter 8

The days in the hospital went by and I became close with Kevin. He promised he would hang out every now and then. He told me lots of things about himself and what he was working with, to not be rude I also said what I worked with after a few paparazzis found me and wanted and inter juve, his whole face pretty much screamed that he wanted to know why they wanted to a interview from me.  
The days went by quickly and I was free from being locked up in the glass building. Kevin and ed nd Eddy followed me back home and made himself at home pretty much. but due to work that I didn't do under the time I was in the hospital I mostly worked the whole time so I had no time thinking about what was going on around me. And I certainly didn't notice how the red headed jock was sleeping over in my livingroom for almost a week, I only noticed when I took sometime of and was on my way to my "Office" in the city to check how things were going with the company that prints my books. Then I saw the red head laying in the couch sleeping. Ed and Eddy on the other hand always went out to do who knows what. Maybe they are taking advantage of the people in this city since its full of rich people, Eddy even tried to squeeze out some money from me. is he still doing scamming I wonder?..


	9. Chapter 9

I walked down the path to the office that was named Tokio. the whole city was buzzing with sounds and smells that I almost wished I was at home again, but I had to check things up with my publisher. when the big flashy sign was in my sight i quickened my pace with my hands in my pockets in hope of avoiding any touch with anyone, who knows where their hands have been. not only had he had the experience in having his butt touched but also a person that whispered dirty things in his ear as he once stood in a packed train awaiting the next station. I opened the doors to the company and went over the the reception and asked where "Joker" was. The receptionist told me the location of my publisher. Still with quick steps I headed to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 23. The whole building had a total of 30 floors. It was a big company with only a few people, very much to his liking. He walked around the floor until he finally found the person he was looking for his publisher Joker, he had brown hair to his shoulders and wore a red tie around his neck and wore a black shirt together with a pair of brown knee long shorts, on his leg was a big tattoo. Edd always told himself. Don't judge a person by his appearance, because Joker was a professional despise his appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard of people spoke behind my back as i made my way towards joker with determined steps and ignored the people that was pointing fingers at me trying to show who I was. My heart thumped for every step I took. Joker turned around and had a smug grin on his face.

-Good, your alive. Hows work going?.

To my surprise he didn't say anything else like the others did.

-Its fine, I came to just check how things were here.

-Its going great as always, oh and I checked over your latest book, do you edit yourself?

-Yeah, I want my words to remain the same as the ones i have in mind.

-Good thinking there. Well was there anything else?

-No, only that im almost done with my next book so...

-Nice, was and simple. that's what I like about you. Well gotta run, see ya later.

With that Joker waltzed away. To be honest, this was kind of unnecessary now that I think about it. I walked with slow steps back to the elevator and was on my way home before stopping by to get some coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

**KEVINS POV.**

When I woke up Edd wasn't there in his usual room to my surprise. I went into his room and notice how much books and papers this guy actually had collected up into piles everywhere. Edd usually was a tidy person in my opinion, guess the work is doing a toll on him. I don't work again until a few days. Taking the chance i looked thru his stuff as the pervert I was when it came to Edd. Well, who can blame me?. I like the guy. And of course i had to check his drawers first. in them were newly washed clothes and nothing flashy. Actually. he didn't hold anything funny in this apartment, what does he do on his free time?. Maybe hes the guy that goes out late at night and parties in secret. I snickered at the thought of Edd sneaking around between the alleyways. But then the image of him dancing in my mind, and it wasn't a innocent image. I could picture his body moving to the rhythm with sweat running down his body only to make his clothes stick closely around his frame. The thought disappeared into clouds as I heard the door open, in came Ed ad Eddy. They both looked like a wreckage.

-You finally got to be one with the trash dork?.

-Shut your trap Shovel chin!".

Eddy grumbled and sat down in Edd couch, he wasn't going to be happy about the dirt on the floor or in his couch i thought to myself.  
I had watched him plenty of times clean so much his hands went red. Ed on the other hand went into the bathroom and yelled out

-Edd doesn't like when I smell!

I actually felt a little relived myself when I heard the shower going on.

-I hope your taking one yourself after him.

-Yeah yeah, stop your nagging.

-Now tell me what you've been up to.

-Nothing much just betting money, some guy got a little mad over his loss against the great me. and you know the rest.

Eddy waved at me in annoyance.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment I stepped into the apartment i smelt fire and ran into my kitchen where smoke where coming from, I didn't even bother taking of my shoes or taking of my red jacket. What I saw was and Eddy that was trying to cook but he had turned around with headphones in his ears and was checking a porno, where did he even get that!?. Stomping a bit annoyed I turned of the oven, Eddy on the other hand didn't even notice my presence. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped at the touch. He grinned at me and took off the headphones.

-How ya feeling today D?

I sighed and facepalmed myself.

-in general, fine. But the fact that you almost burned up my apartment with my whole life in it, I do not feel so great about!.

-Sheesh calm your tits, its just a little smoke.

Eddy took a pair of gloves and opened the oven, the whole kitchen immediately was engulfed with black smoke. I had to cough a few times to be able to breath.

-Whoops.

I could hear Eddy's footsteps in the kitchen and my windows opening. With my hand I managed to make it back into the livingroom where it was easier to see and breath, how long would it take to get the smell out of my home I wondered. When most of the smoke was gone I immediately check my oven to see if there was any failures in it, luckily there wasn't, not that I didn't have the money to fix it. Once again i sighed at the tough of that my fire alarms weren't starting even with that much smoke worried me. Searching for the phone I found it a while later, I dialed the number to the over of the property and asked if they were putting in new fire alarms soon or not.  
They didn't know they were out of date so they immediately came over to every person in the building and started the reparations.  
Thanks to Eddy's failure of food, someone would be saved in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

The front door smashed open and in ran Kevin searching for something in shock and fear.

-EDD!?

He spotted me in the living room coughing a little still, his hand flung to my face and cupped my face so i looked at his worried face.

-Hi?

-You alright D?

-Y-yeah?..

-Geeeez, thank god!

He sighed and kissed my face all over to my surprise. I felt the heat build up in my whole body from the touch, why was he kissing me?.  
He pulled back and went into the kitchen and started screaming at Eddy that was back to reading the magazine. They shouted at each other while Ed came in from the open front door. I waved a bit at him to say hi since it wasn't possible to speak with those two going at each others necks. Ed Smiled and waved back with his whole arm instead, he hit his head in my lamp, it probably hurt but as the knucklehead he was he probably didn't feel it. his smiled showed it to. he went and laid down in one of the couches while I went and closed the door and removed my shoes and my jacket. then the blow came, the cleaning was really necessary now.

I went back in and noticed they had stopped shouting and looked troubled.

-Excuse me but I think its time for some cleaning, so. If you want to join me then please do. But if not then please go outside on the balcony.

They all looked terrified at each other even Ed, they jogged out on the balcony while i putted on my gloves and started the extermination of dirty.


	14. Chapter 14

When the cleaning was done Everyone came back in with mouth agape. Proudly I stood in the middle of the apartment, the skills I had was my pride. I put the tools away and went into my room and crashed down in the bed to nuzzle with one of my pillows. Breathing slowly I laid there staring into the ceiling until Kevin came in.

-Tired?

-A bit.

-Dont fall asleep yet, were ordering pizza. Oh and dont worry, I got you a salad.

-I appreciate it. Thank you Kevin, Really. I mean it, your very kind.

-Don't think about it.

-But you really are, you're amazing to be honest with you.

-Oh, No comment on that one dude.

I laid in the bed still staring up in the ceiling with a blank face. My clothes was wrinkled around my body, my red shirt dug into me uncomfortable and so did my black skinny jeans, my crownest of hair laid perfectly around my face like always, nothing unusual.  
The bed shifted and I looked to my side where Kevin was sitting down with his back facing me.

-Your more amazing than me and you know it D.

-I have to many flaws to be called amazing. To many scars to b-

-Belive me, flaws and scars are the least you have.

I sat up and looked at the back of his head. He turned around and was flustered. He leaned in so I could feel his breath against my face.  
My heart stopped in its tracks and I didnt know if i should move or not. His Lips fell on mine and he pulled my face against his, slowly but surely I moved along with him and it was hard to pull away from his lips. My eyes trailed his lips still feeling the longing of the Softness. But that would be to desperate of me. He parted his lips again.

-You have no idea how irresistible you are when you look like that.

My face went warm while a smirk grew on his face. The bell on my door ringed and I quickly went to open it before I could say a word to Kevin.


	15. Chapter 15

**ANWSERING REVIEWS**

 **Kayzies chapter 1**

I like this! XD it's good so far :)

 **S:** Thank youuu 3

 **Guest chapter 1**

I actually liked them both

 **S:** Huh liked both?

 **Candyanimecane chapter 7**

Please write .more chapters

 **S:** Working on it! :)

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 8 .**

Omg I need more I am addicted

 **S:** Don't do FF drugs xD

 **Guest chapter 7 .**

You have to finish!hurry! It's so great so far

S: Thank you so much :

 **UnitatoRainbowBlitz chapter 8** .

I LOVE it so far! Please continue!

 **S:** YES I WILL :D

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 11**

I love your kevedd stories

 **S:** Thank you it means a lot :#

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 13 .**

So much love for this

 **S:** Yay :)


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't a pizza man that stood in front of me, it was a man I knew too well. Nathan goldberg, my _ex_ -boyfriend. His Teal hair shone brightly in the lights that lith up the hallways in the building. His black sweater with a text that said cream on it stood out and his blue jeans dug deep into his legs showing of his figure all too well. and to complete the look a pair of black converse.

- _Edd.._

I looked down on the floor while rubbing my arm.

-L-look at me, please. Eddward.

He stretched out to grab my arm but I backed away avoiding the touch. I didnt want to meet him yet, not right now. Not so soon.  
Why was he even here.

-Edd...Im sorry, I really am. I shouldn't had done what I did. P-please look at me.

Nat dragged his hand thru his hair while looking stressed, his other hand tugged at my shirt.

-N-nat please, not today.

I touched his hand that still held onto my shirt for his dear life. I looked into his eyes that looked desperate and worried.

- _Whats taking so long Double D?!_

Kevin yelled from the living room and soon footsteps was heard coming my way. and the chattering of Ed and Eddy also became louder.

-N-Nat, _PLEASE.._

He let go of my shirt for a brief moment before pulling at the neck of my shirt and dragged me into his chest, he smelled of roses and mint.  
I tugged at his sweater a bit, not sure if I wanted to let go or not. But when the footsteps was around the corner Nat let go and bent down to whisper in my ear.

- _Let's meet sometime later._

His voice cracked as he said it. And with that Nat jogged of to the elevator down the hall and stepped inside, right at that moment Kevin stopped behind me.  
Trembling a bit i sat down in my knees on the verge of tears.

- _EDD? What happened? Hey u Okay?._

He peeked around the hallways before wrapping me in his arms on the carpeted floor. So many emotions was battling each other at this moment that I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Sadness from the past? or happiness during the moment?


	17. Chapter 17

-D tell me what happened.

The pizza had arrived and everyone was gathered in the living room in the couches, Kevin sat in front of Edd to give him some space while Ed and Eddy sat on their right side simply eating pizza and looking back and forth at the two grown men that was having a serious chat.

-Kevin, I am not comfortable in having this conversation about my past with you right now.

Kevin was a little taken aback and hurt but who could he be kidding, Edd wasn't really "Close" with Kevin yet. And they hadn't even established a proper relationship. Eddy stared at Kevin that looked puzzled in the couch, he could feel the annoyance build up by the mood

-Look Shovelchin, if he ain't read'i to talk about it then back off.

Eddy said as he took a bit of the pizza knowing he had scored a point. Edd stared back at Eddy in surprise while Kevin was pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 _ **FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN NAT GOLDBERG :)!**_


	18. Chapter 18

After Eddy's statement we ate in silence, even when we decided to watch a movie that I couldn't concentrate on. I sat in the couch of my livingroom and blankly stared at the actors that moved along the screen. My thoughts at wandered of to my past experiences with Nat. I replayed the events like a video tape in my mind all from the beginning..

* * *

 _I was sitting and reading in a library about quotes when I met Nathan Goldberg. Feeling a tap at my shoulder I looked behind me and upwards to meet the_

 _gaze of a pair of curious blue eyes. His hair stood out with the teal color._

 _-Hello, can I help you?_

 _I had asked silently._

 _-You dont know where there are any books about Microorganismes? Some people said you were knowledged about where most of the books are. Sorry if I bothered you cutie._

 _Blushing slightly I stood up and closed the book as i stood in front of the man._

 _-I actually do know where those are, its a bit hard explaining so if its alright, I could show you the way._

 _-Thanks!_

 _When we were at the section that he was looking for the man started blurting out things most people didn't understand but of course he was smart and knew how to answer the teal haired person. At some point he had completely fallen for the person in front of him, just as much the teal haired had._

 _-I never got your name._

 _-Right!" Sorry about that, Names Nat! Full name is Nathan Goldberg._

 _-It was nice having a conversation with you Nathan. It would be rude if I didn't state my name to you, Names Edd but called double D and the full name is Eddward Vincent with two D's._

 _-Rad name Double Delicious._

 _We were walking towards the exit of the library late at night, before we went of, we exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch._  
 _The air was chilly as I walked home, my phone buzzed and I picked it up, not so much to my surprise it was Nat._

 _"you up for cofé ?"_

 _-"I would love to"_

 _"Tomorrow around evening?_

 _-"Sure, where should we meet?"_

 _"you heard about Joker's Cafe?"_

 _-"Yes, shall we meet there?"_

 _"Yep. I'll text you when im done with work so we can meet up"_

 _-"sounds lovely, Good night Nat."_

 _"Night cutie!"_

 _That night I had a hard time sleeping due to being excited about tomorrow's events._

 _The day went by, Nat was done with what he now was working with and I was ready to head out. We managed to meet up and we talked as we had known each other for centuries. Not to long after that Nat would invite me to more places and eventually he managed to slip me around his finger completely. Things were great and I was as happy as I could be when he asked me out. My whole being felt warm whenever he came over. the way his hands caressed my whole being the way he made me feel like I was on cloud 9, everything he did was for me and my eyes only, he made me feel special. And when I was down he rushed over, one time almost breaking the door down to just do something stupid to make me laugh until my stomach and cheeks hurt. it lasted for 2 whole years. Those two years felt like an eternity. Unfortunately he did something i could never forgive him for, he cheated on me for a girl. I knew he was pansexual but it hurted,_  
 _even if it was a one night stand because she had pleaded for Nat to do it with her with tears stained eyes, he actually went and cheated on me for some slut. And he thought I wouldn't find out, but words travel faster than one knows. I was heart broken and went into depression for who knows how long, I even thought about suicide for more than one time in my life. I could still remember everything clearly. I had sat by my reinforced front door with Nat banging on it pleading to open it. But I sat there crying while blocking my ears only to hear my hearts thumping and hurting feeling in my chest. The sorrys and sobs echoed in my whole being. after that I broke up with Nat and didn't see him since then, but then suddenly showing up at my doorstep was something I wasn't prepared for..._


	19. Chapter 19

I removed the blanket that was placed over my legs and stood up.

-Sorry, im not feeling to well..

-You need anything D?

-Umh. No thank you. Some rest will probably help.

I was actually starting to break down silently, but I didn't want Kevin to know. I walked silently went to my room and undressed and laid down in my bed. I kept my eyes on the lights coming of from the Tv thru the door spring and then at the shadow that stood in front of my door.  
the silhouette showed Kevin's built after a few pacing steps he knocked.

-Yes?

The door opened and then closed behind Kevin as he stepped inside, due to the darkness I couldn't read his expression so I stretched for the lamp standing on top of my nightstand but my hand got stopped by his.

-Kevin.

He let go and I turned it on. His expression was unreadable.

-Edd, you really need to tell my why you broke down like that.

-Kev-

-I know you don't want to talk about it, but it really aint easy for me to watch you cry, not once have I'vee seen you so god damn hurt and broken down.

I knew that Kevin tried to break thru my shell that I builded up to protect myself from the past pain to come back but Kevin was different.  
He had managed to crack my shell and pull me out bit for bit, that was something that scared me a little that he managed to break in so quickly. Eddy and Ed already know about Nat and me but I still hadn't told them who it was by the door, so why would I tell Kevin.  
Then the rustling of clothes caught my attention, it was Kevin and he was sitting on his knees with a determined expression. Knowing that one only goes down to the knees if they really mean it broke me even more.

-K-Kevin..

-...I-i...I will tell y-you..But...I dont want any questions after I told you... _Okey?._

-Promise.

He crossed his heart and sat down on the bed, pulling at the fabric of my White T-shirt I prepared myself to tell Kevin everything even that Nat came over. after 2 minutes of silence I opened my mouth to tell my story.

 _-It started when..._


	20. Chapter 20

**heatherrichardson1389 chapter 16**

Omg cliff hanger ... nat ... Kevin ... omg I'm ... omg-i-ship-this-so-hard-now-i-need-jesus

 **S** \- Cliffhangers for everyone

 **HappyPanda65 chapter 16 .**

I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS I AM SO UPSET. Btw, my heart.

 **S** \- ASK ON!

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 17 .**

I love it i just wish the chapters were longer

 **S** -Instead of longer chapters there is more chapters because im lazy, sry -

 **KawaiiLoner69 chapter 18**

AWH

 **S** -LOVE IS PAINFUL


	21. Chapter 21

Kevin's heart felt like it was filled with water that had been stitched up and silently and slowly was leaking as it pumped. The thought of that he had not been Edd's first "Lover" hurt him, but he had no right to be angry, he himself had been fooling around during their days in high school. He had no rights when it came to Edd..


	22. Chapter 22

I sat speechless on Edd's bed thinking over what he just had told me. Sweat threatened to fall down my forehead, he had described it in detail like he was there, right now in the present. Had he even thought about me for a second while I stepped into his life? had he felt the desire for me as I have for him? Was I forcing him with my selfishness? Because clearly I doubt that Edd would want to start a relationship right now when the guy was invading his life once again.

-Edd, did you feel ..forced when I kissed you?.

-N-NO!" THAT ISN'T THE CASE...I-I..Just don't know right now..Okay?...But im 100% sure that I do not feel forced or anything of that sort.

Some sort if relief welled over me when Edd said that, for a while I was worried.

-Thank goodness. Well...Thanks for telling me dude.

Edd nodded and I could see a tiny smile appearing on that cute face. I stood up from the soft bed that I would rather lay down in myself and pin Edd under me in, but I knew better than following my stupid animalistic instincts. Edd was having a hard time right now so the least I wanted was for Edd to feel uncomfortable or tense. Turning to look at Edd was the last thing I did before exiting the room and sliding down the wall beside the door. The control I had over this whole deal was about 1% out of 100%, atleast thats what it felt like. But one thing I wanted to find out was who that Nathan was, and I knew who may know him. Nazz. My Bi ex girlfriend, she knew almost everyone in this huge city, believe it or not. Even I was surprised when Nazz called me and said that she had moved to the exact city I was moving to, but not by herself. With Marie, they got into a relationship not to long after we broke up apparently. Picking up my phone from my pocket I stood up and went towards the kitchen the furthest room away from the dorks and Edd. I dialed the numbers as I walked to the kitchen. The beeping from the phone was a torture for me.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP.-_

-Hi Kevin! Whats up?.

-Uhh, Hi Nazz, you seem happy.

-Of course, you see Marie just gave me tic-

-Yeah yeahhh, so I need your help.

I leaned on the counter as I switched the phone to my other ear.

-RUDE...Depends on what you need.

-Do you happen to know who Nathan Goldberg is?.

-Who doesn't! Why? you interested? Sorry pal, he's interested in someone else.

-Umh, no. kind of just needed to know a few things.

Oh his stalker senses was tingling or was he one of those yandere people deep inside.

-First, who's he interested in?

-You're acting weird dude...But, he hasn't told me even though were close he wont say a single thing, Only that he did the shitties thing to that guy and he totally regret everything and wanted to go back in time. Its kind of sad seeing him being depressed, first he can be all _"Yeah parrttyy"_ Then he goes _"Someone stab me and tell "him" him sorry."_ Its really strange that you actually ask that y know because hes been deep in the mud the past few weeks.

-Thanks Nazz.

-No problem dude!" But I really want to know, why u interested in him?

-A Friend wanted to know if he had someone..

-...You're lying arent you.

-Nope.

-Hmm...Oh I almost forgot! He was reading the news when he went into the mud again, and I totally believe that had something to do with what that person he likes so I checked out what he was reading and guess what! He likes a SUPER ADORABLE Top notch writer. Not everyday someone meets someone like that rig-  
Kevin you still listening?.

-Y-Yeah, Um Nazz. you don't happen to have that news thingy still do you?

-Your lucky, Marie saved the newspaper she was going to use it for something for our cat, RIGHT KEVIN! WE GOT A CAT!" You need to mee-

-Can I have it?

-I'll ask her. MARIE!

Shuffling was heard in the background and the phone switched to Marie.

-yeah?

-Sup, you had a paper about a writer somewhere right?

-What about it.

-Can I have it?

-Sure, I guess..Where ya wanna meet up?

-Is it possible right now?

-Hey, Its in the middle of the night.

-Dont care.

-Geez fine, i'll send you the address. Bye.

the phone shut off and immediately a message popped up,

 _"ChesireP South 3f."_

Jogging I went to the hallway and got dressed, before making it out the dorks had to ask.

-Where ya going?

-You want to be be kidnapped Kevin? The shadow monsters live their night as we do in the days you know!.

-Just going home for a short while, tell Edd I wont be long in case he asks.

With that I was out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

The night roared with the buzzing of people still being awake doing their business. One of them being myself Kevin, going crazy over some jerk named Nathan.  
And Here I am trying to find out if the Nathan that Nazz knows is really the Nathan Edd spoke off, and I really just want to rip that guys name of my memory and the existence of earth. I knocked Nazz and marie's apartment door loudly. quick footsteps was heard from the other side and the door opened not soon after that.

-Hey Kevin! Come in!.

Nazz tugged at my hoodie to drag me inside and left me in one of the kitchens bar stools. Their place was great, Open rooms, lots of windows, warm and cozy. Maybe Edd would want to move into the same apartment as me someday. Stupid thought, lets focus on the present.

-Sup Kev.

-Hey Marie. You got the paper?

-Yeah, here.

She pulled out a magazine out of her back pocket of her jeans. Before I could grab it she pulled back and snickered.

-First, Gimme the real reason you want it.

I sighed and admitted my defeat right then and there, if it's marie then its no escaping.

-Look, dont tell this to this Nathan person about me and don't you dare meddle after I tell you everything ok?.

-Deal.

-Im in love with Edd.

-WHAT?

- _Shhh_. Keep quiet.

-And today someone made Edd cry his heart out so I tried to get him to talk about it later this evening and he told me his Ex Nathan Came over and it appears they had a pretty good relationship to my disgust, but then the jerk went and cheated.  
and as the stalker I am I just really had to find out if this Nathan person really still likes Edd and if were talking about the same dude here.  
Gotta know your rivals you know?

-You need to tell Nazz.

-Already heard it!

Nazz appeared in the kitchen with a tiny black cat in her arms.

-Here take the mag. The one he got in a shitty mood of was that on page 5.

I took the magazine and opened the page and there it was, a picture of Edd in the hospital sleeping, and holy fuck it pissed me off that some fucker got into his room while everyone was gone. I read the title in my head several times before it actually connected. "E.V Tried Suicide"  
E.V stood for Eddward Vincent, Edd had told him while he had explained about his career. My heart hurt from seeing Edd in the hospital bed and hooked up to the IV that I still remember, but what pissed me off the most is that i wasn't there all the time to get the bugs out of the room.  
I closed the magazine and everything made sense as I had feared, I had actually gotten a fucking Rival over Edd.

-So?

-So what?

-What have you gotten yourself into?

-1. I have a rival. 2. This guy is Edd. 3. I have no idea how to make Edd stop liking that dude.

-Ouch. E.V is Edd?

-Wait?! Did Double D really try to commit suicide?!

-Yeah..

-Details! NOW.

-There ain't much to say Nazz, He wasn't at his best so that happened, he got hospital stay for a while, and now the dorks and I are pretty much crashing at his place.

-Were you there?

-Yep, wasn't pretty.

I stood up from the chair and gave the magazine back to marie.

-Well now we know marie why Nathan was ready to cry bout a week ago.

-Thats the deal. You know Kevin, Nathan dont go down easy, you have a bumpy road in front of ya if you plan on getting D into you. How far have you've gone anyway?

-Just Kissing so far. Dont want to push the guy.

-Right. well Good luck buddy.

Marie and nazz waved me bye before I took a cab home to D's. I thought and thought trying to figure out how to open that shell around Edd and at the same time not break him so he could run off to Nathan. This was indeed going to be a bumpy ride to the dorks heart. I leaned back and waited for the man to stop and tell me when we were at the destination.


	24. Chapter 24

**Im so mean, im sorry.**

* * *

 **Edd's POV.**

I fell asleep right after Kevin left my room, I was exhausted mentally and really needed the sleep I got. But a good night of sleep for more than 13 hours was something that were sure to leave something behind, dizziness. I almost fell to the floor as my vision went white when I stood up from my bed. luckily I managed to fall back into my bed. My vision was blurry from the sudden whiteness and gravity change. I swept my hands over my face and went for a second attempt to stand up, which I managed without any casualties, the sweater I wore felt damp and sweaty so I made my way to my bathroom that was right in front of my bedroom. I slipped a gaze into my livingroom that was a mess, again. No signs of Ed and Eddy, well not that I expected them to be there when its afternoon.  
I was a bit thankful for that still hadn't gotten my schedule from Joker that pretty much managed everything for me by now. I have no idea why he does that for me when I should have a manager or a assistant do that kind of paperwork, but since he's good at what he does I'll let it slip.

When my shower was done I went and put on a pink sweater and boxers leaving my hair a crownest for now and began making myself breakfast. Some pancakes and berries would do. I made the dough and simply stood there pouring and turning the pancakes.A few yawns slipped and I remembered that one actually gets tired from too much sleep. While the last batch was getting ready I took out strawberries and raspberries from my fridge that is now filled with pizza and order food, simply I closed my eyes and closed the fridge. I didnt want to acknowledge that insanity that came from the food just yet. I took out a plate and laid the berries down on it while I turned the last pancake awaiting for it to be done while I putted the ready ones on my plate together with a fork and knife.  
But of course this peaceful moment also had a surprise awaiting down the line, calm before the storm one could say.

I hadn't noticed the unknown presence in the apartment that threatened me from the very start. I hadn't noticed the black clothed man that had stood behind me with a scalpel in his hand ready to jump me in my peaceful moment. Only did I notice it until the blade was pointing at my neck and a hand that yanked my hair and instructed me to get to the ground.

 _-If you scream i'll kill you._

I could feel the hammering of my heart in my chest and the hostility this man was threatening me with. I had tried dying already so why should I care right now anyway, but the thought of Letting Ed n Eddy and even Kevin see my dead corpse when returning wasn't something I was preparing for them to see. The man pulled me up from the ground and laid my stomach on the kitchen island while taking something out from his pocket. If my mind was not fooling me this position was about the get me raped and tied. _AND I WAS NOT UP FOR THAT._  
I quickly tried screaming but the man put his hand over my mouth with a cloth and something that made me dizzy in the cloth that had some kind of chemical on it. This was bad, really bad.  
A headache was slowly creeping from the depths of my mind. Cursing my tiny built I used the little strength I had left and tried to get the frying pan that was burning the last piece of pancake on it.  
But I couldn't reach. My eyes widened as a hand crept up my back and I felt an erection behind me that made me squirm more and trying to scream but whatever toxic substance that was in the cloth made me unable to. I tried getting my options up in my head that would hopefully help me in some kind of good fate.

1, wait until the fire alarm goes off.

2\. Wait for everyone to come home.

3\. Get raped

4\. get murdered.

5\. struggling until my last breath (probably going to get me raped to)

6...Im out of options and this man wasn't patient.

Then the disgusting thing happened, the man was slowly dry humping my back as i laid on the counter. It made me want to puke. Then the unlikely happened, the substance he had used didn't last long because I was starting to feel better, a little strength returned so I tried pulling myself from the man, he only groaned and pulled me right back. Honestly I was terrified. I had no control in this situation. the man's hands moved under my sweater and started caressing my stomach and started removing my boxers. No no no no no.

-Dweeb! im back! You awake?! It smells burned holy fuck what are you cooking in here.

Eddy..


	25. Chapter 25

**IM SO MEAN WHY DID I DO THIS MY FEELS ARE HURTING T-T**

* * *

The man stopped at the sight of eddy, a deep groan came from him before he rounded the island and was charging at Eddy that was on his way into the kitchen.

 _-Edd shouldn't be with fuckers like you, he's mine MINE MINE MINE MINE, ONLY MINE._

Still being under the toxic spell that was slowly seeping out of my system, my movements was limited and I knew that down that this would leave a scar mentally and affect me in the future. Why did it all come to this?.

Eddy saw the man that was rushing for him with the scalpel and dodged him easily, thanks to the people he's usually around this was nothing new for him. But he usually had Ed around to knock them out but this time he was on his own. The man clad in black stumbled and slided on the slippery floor but quickly got his balance back and threw his hand like a crazy man at Eddy in the living room that connected with the kitchen and the whole apartment. Eddy tried to find something he could use to knock the guy out but due to Edd being part clean freak it wasn't much he had to choose from. A vase was going to be his weapon of choice.

-Crazy fucker arent ya.

Eddy growled under this breath.

Eddy ran over to the flower vase that stood by the window absorbing the sunlight calmly before Eddy gripped it and threw it right at the predator's head, a bit of blood escaped from the man's bald head. Regaining his breath Eddy looked down at the man, he was around 49 if his observation skills told him right. He was completely bold and his clothes was mostly black except from the white shoes that clad the man. He had no idea what was going on and why the man charged at him until he remembered what the man had screamed and whimpers was heard from the kitchen. Like a cannon ball Eddy rushed inside and looked down at the floor that contained of Edd curled up into a ball, tears falling from the plump cheeks and hair ruffled and skin pale. It was like he got stabbed just from seeing his most important friend like this. Even worse than knowing the person before him once tried to die by his own hands. The smoke started to fill the room like the one time he tried to cook, he turned of the stove and putted over a cover to suffocate whatever it was that was burning. His hands was trembling from thinking what the guy could had done to his friend or if he already had. Edd was innocent in every stupid way it wasn't fair this things like this to happen to him. He sat down and pulled Edd into his chest hoping to calm him, Edd was shaking so much that he thought he was hyperventilation or having some sort of seizure but that wasn't the case.

Eddy could hear the front door opening fearing the worst he had to check.

-Edd, i'll be right back so just wait a min.

Edd nodded and let go off his shirt so he could stand up. he took a knife from the kitchen and headed for the hallway, but first he check so the predator was still unconscious. Footsteps was heard and he went towards it in a calm pace brazing for another lowlife to come at him.

-Hellooo?

Eddy sighed and went into the hallway eased that it was only Kevin. Yes, he was at peace that it only was Kevin.

-Eddy the fuck are you holding a knife for?, you cooking again aren't you? I can smell the smoke from here you know.

Eddy didn't reply, he only turned and went into Edd's bedroom to get some rope that Edd kept for decoration. He took it with him back into the living room and started to bind the man's hands. Eddy could feel Kevin's gaze in his neck and the shock and rage in the air emitting from him.

-Where's Edd?.

-Kitchen.

Kevin rann inside and heard the muffled cries and sniffles and the tiny figure in the corner. The person he cared abut the most in the world is sitting on the floor, pale, crying, and shivering.  
Kevin sat down in front of Edd in hope of getting his attention, which he got. Edd stretched out his hand from the the mess of black raven hair and cries, like he was seeking comfort from another human being, trying to wash away what had happened. Kevin took the hand in his and pulled Edd into his broad chest and held him tightly, why did something always happen when he wasn't there?.  
Edd was like a magnet that pulled people towards him, be it good people or not there wasn't a minute that he got a break from the world that threw things at him. Kevin nuzzled his face in the raven hair and slowly rocked back and forth. The cries died down for a little bit but would return only a few minutes later. kevin could only think of that Edd was repeating what now had happened. It frightened Kevin what could had happened when he wasn't there. He turned his attention to Eddy who was talking in his phone, probably the cops. Kevin kept rocking Edd until he fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Siren rung in the distance, my mind felt like it was trembling. Like I just had walked on a string without a lifeline. A riot was soon blending in with the sirens that rung in my ears. The riot died down but soon emerged from the depths of my ears again. The arms that held me tightened their grip and the chest of someone unknown raised and fell quickly. The mans heart beat was going fast like it was trembling on its own like my mind, giving me courage to open my eyes helping me to cross the string that showed me back to my consciousness again.

Slowly I let myself open my eyes to see what was going on around me. And believe it or not I was in Kevin's arms, just the thought of it made me blush more than i wanted. Was it really alright for me to feel tis way fro Kevin? Was it really alright for my heart to beat for another man again?. I noticed there was police officers in my apartment handcuffing the man that had attacked me earlier, the gagging and suffocating feeling that I felt when he was on me returned, wanting to erase the memory from my mind but I knew that, that wasn't possible.  
I only had to let it go and move on. Calming down I let my guard go down and let out a sound to make my consciousness known.

-Kevin?.

-Edd!" You alright? Not hurting anywhere?.

-No, im alright.

I pulled out from the tight hold off Kevin's embrace and looked around me once again. One of the officers came towards me with a gentle smile. I stood up and eyed him for a second.

-Eddward Vincent?

-Yes that would be me.

-Just gonna ask a few question then I will leave you to yourself again, if that is alright?

-Sure.

-Its not much I promise. So to start off, Do you have any injures?

-None what I know.

-Okay, Would you like to report this?.

-Yes I really would like that.

-Good choice. Do you by chance know the person that assaulted you?

-No.

-Do you know or think of any reason he would come after you for?

-Sadly I do not know why he did such a thing. The logic explanation is that he probably felt something towards me and snapped when I now have started socialising and reconnecting with my old friends. Maybe hes a stalker. Honestly I do not know.

-Thank you that was all of what I wanted to know. I hope that you will be safe in the future, and we have been after that guy for a couple of months now so this is actually good for us in a way but one cant be happy over what you might have gone thru, luckily your friend called us in time. you have great people around you Eddward. Well, Have a safe future.

The police officer left after looking around the apartment for a last time before leaving.

Eddy emerged from the balcony and smiled towards me, and god was I happy he was alright.

-Welcome back Eddy.

-Should be my line, just passing out like that on Kevin in a dangerous situation isn't the smartest smartass.

-Oh right. Kevin, im sorry.

Kevin stood in the kitchen and threw away the so called breakfast that wasn't really eatable anymore.

-Dont worry about it dweeb.

Kevin turned around and pulled me into a hug. I took the moment to breath in his sent as much as I could, how come that he always managed to get to me in time when I needed him.

Kevin felt his heart stop when he felt how Edd squeezed back with his short figure around his waist. Kevin felt like he could go anywhere just to follow Edd, to get rid of anything that could harm this tiny angel. Like the world was filled with demons and devils just waiting to break the tiny being in his arms. And oh god it wouldn't be weird if one could see a halo around the boys head.

-So are you two love bird just going to stand there or do I have to leave and wait until you have sex until you seperate?.

Both of them went beet red and quickly let go, but both knew that they actually wanted to wrapped around in each others warmth for only a second longer.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day it was all in the newspaper, people wanted interview and the company want him in to his office as soon as possible. Things piled up and all Edd could do was accept them all to get a break. He had enough experience to know that people from the media was persistent and as part of his job this was one of the things he had to accept. Kevin could only do little things for Edd when it came to taking care of him. When Edd was out he cleaned up and did the dishes and told the people that was knocking on his door constantly go away. But Edd appreciated those little things.

Edd currently on the phone with Joker.

 _-Eddward, how you feeling champ?_

 _-Im good a little tired._

 _-Okay I can work with that. But Works piling up on you, time to get back on track you know._

 _-I know. Its just, lots of things are going on at the moment._

 _-Maybe you should get a manager?_

 _-Oh, uh. i dont know, I like having that kind of control myself, over work.._

 _-Hmph, still think you need one. I could check around for one if you want?_

 _-No, its quite alright._

 _-Okay. Also since you aren't really here much anymore and I pretty much is the only one with your contact info I get your updates and news and all that so im just gonna rabble up what the CEO of the company is planning to pile up on you next._

 _-go for it._

 _-You may or may not be allowed to work home as much anymore, for safety reasons. And they really want to get you a manager as I said earlier._  
 _They also plan on setting you up for a couple of lectures that you will hold in different schools. And about your little "Problem" They want to keep a closer eye on what your up to. The CEO also think you need to move to a safer place, they are willing to buy a place fore you._

 _-Why would they go thru all that for me?_

 _-your a top of the world, first class author and writer under their contract. Do you honestly believe that you were going to walk around freely just because people don't read as many books anymore?_

 _-Uh.._

 _-Well, better if you stop by tomorrow or later this evening, because the old hag wont shut up._

 _-Sure, I could do that just need to meet a few interviewees first._

 _-Nice, don't spill too much, okay?_

 _-Got it._

 _-so how is the next book coming along?_

 _-its going slow actually. Dont have much time on my hands._

 _-Hmm. Well, im hoping that its done soon because im excited to read it. Have you chosen the title?_

 _-Yeah, want to hear it?_

 _-would love to._

 _-"Glasshouse"_

 _-Like it, maybe a little spoilers about the story?._

 _-Well..Since your going to read it first anyway..Its about a boy living on the street and slowly makes his way to the top thrue dirty means. Enemies are made along the way but he also befriends a few only to use them as puppets later. But without realizing it he falls in love. That what I will give you for now joker._

 _-Wow, as always it makes me want to read it already. Hope your done soon! Ciao Have to go, cindy and Jamie wants to grab a coffee._

 _-Okay, say hi to them from me, it was a while since I saw them._

 _-will do, Ciao cutie._

 _-Mhm._

 _*Beep*_


	28. Chapter 28

Edd's bags around his eyes grew larger after everyday and looked more paler than normal, well that was from Kevin's point of view,he could easily see thru the layer of concealer and powder he had put on, hiding how tired and exhausted he really was. Kevin laid in Edd's sofa and watched tv while the other boy was sprinting around in the apartment searching for something.

-What are you searching for dweeb?

-Ah, Kevin, perhaps have you seen my car keys?

-you have a car?

-I do have one, I just don't use it as much as other people.

-Cool, Check the drawer in the hallway.

-Thank you.

Edd went of into the hallway and bent down to the drawer giving Kevin a nice view of his ass in the thigh marine blue jeans he was wearing together with a white shirt and a gray cardigan, his hair was a little more styled and his converse was bright yellow. Quickly Kevins face turned red and he had to turn away.

-Why you so dressed up anyway?

-Ah found them, thank you Kevin, Im actually heading of to another interview and then im heading for the company for a couple of hours.

look good. What the name of "The company" even?

-Thank you. Jupiter. Heard of it?

-Holy shit, that huge fucking skyscraper?

-Language. Yeah.

-Awesome.

-Hehe. You have anything going on or are you planning on moping around in my apartment all day again?

-No plans today either.

-Care to come with me then?

-Dude, You sure?

-Yeah, its going to be quite boring alone to be telling you the truth.

Edd smiled and stood in between the hallway and the living room.

-Sure, let me just put on my shoes.

-Mhm.

Kevin turned of the Tv and jumped over the couch, speeding of the the shoe racket and putting on his white nikes. His outfit bestood of a pair of bright pair of tight black jeans and a V neck T-shirt in the color silver and as always his signature hat. Edd blushed a little at how happy Kevin looked to come with him to work, and he was equally as happy to have someone with him.

Edd locked the apartment while Kevin called the elevator up to their floor, Both went inside when it arrived. When they was down to the entrance they said Hi to the guard that stood by the front door.  
They weren't going outside they were going the opposite way to Kevin's surprise.

-Where we heading of to?

-The parking lot, it's under the building.

-Oh.

Edd and Kevin stopped in front of an elevator and went inside when it opened., they stood in silence until they stopped and was met by a big concrete room with lots of expensive cars. Two people stood by their cars and talked and smiled and waved at Edd when they passed them. Edd gave a slight nod to ensure them that he was conscious of them. Kevin hadn't see Edd interacting with other people other than him and the dorks so he was slightly surprised, and a little jealous. A loud beep was heard a few meters up ahead. Edd went towards the sound and stopped in front of a black range rover.

-Wow, nice car.

-Thank you, it was a gift from my friend at work.

-Lucky.

-Heh.

They went inside the car, Edd started it up and to Kevin's surprise actually went in a good amount of speed, and not like an old lady.

A few minutes later they were in front of the company named Jupiter, Kevin felt like he was about to go into a different dimension, for Edd it was like any normal place.

-Wait weren't you going to an interview?

-just going to leave a few papers then be back later.

-Oh.

They entered and was met with a wide open area with a receptionist behind a desk, she wasn't the same as the last one. when She looked up, a huge grin spread over her face when she set her eyes on Edd. and a few whispers and Hi was exchanged from different direction, Kevin could feel the atmosphere change around them, it lit up.  
Edd replied and moved towards the girl by the desk.

-Long time no see Louise.

-Same to you sweet pea. Oh whats this?

Edd laid a piece of paper in front of her that he had pulled from his pocket.

-Give this to Joker and he better have them ready when I get back.

-Mhm Will do, where are you off to?

-Interview, i wonder how many times ive said it today.

-Okay, You want me to send someone to get you something when you get back?

-Please do. Bye have to go.

-Haha, sure. Be safe. Oh who's that?

The brunette pointed towards Kevin that was looking around the room, staring at the glas crown in the ceiling.

-Emh..Neighbour..Friend..Uh..Yeah..

-Sure he is,, sure he is.

-Im not lying!

-Pft, fine, go now.

Edd blushed and sped off with Kevin behind him wondering why he was blushing. The next stop was at a Cafe that was booked to be closed for them to talk in. Edd went inside with Kevin and he took notice of the people talking in a corner with huge cameras behind them. in the kitchen you could spot a old man baking something that left a sweet aroma. Kevin excused himself and sat down in front of the cashier desk and waved to the man in the kitchen, earning him a smile. He didnt want to be in the way of Edd's work but he really found it interesting to look how Edd worked.  
Edd on the other hand sat down in front of the person that was smiling brightly at him, it was a young brunette man, he was muscular and in a suit.

-Nice to meet you Mr Vincent.

The cameras was directed towards him, watching his every move like eagles awaiting their next meal.

-Please call me Eddward or Edd. that's what my friend go by.

-Then Eddward Let's get this started.

-Sure.

Edd smiled a genuine smile towards the man looking as innocent as he could be, The man in front of him let a slight blush creep up and a smile.

-So, Tell me a little about your friends. What kind of people do you hang around?

-Well, they are all very kind and loving towards me. They are always there for me when I need them, honestly I don't know what I would do without them.

-They sound like good people. Got any Partner then? Maybe a lover? Which do you prefer, girl or a boy?

-No, I don't have a partner or lover at the moment, to be more specific yes im single. If it's love then it doesn't matter which gender.

-Would you say that your pansexuall then?

-If that is the term you want to use, Yes.

-You're very open about it, tell me a little about that.

-Where should I start, I Really just believe that there isn't anything wrong with being with the same or opposite gender, At first it was a little hard to come out but after a while you just set it in stone and push thru it and tell people about it. Atleast thats how it was for me.

-Hmm..Okay. So hows your book going?

-Its going great!

 _ **A lie.**_

-How far are you to completing it and how about a little spoilers or a little peak into it?.

-Oh, Well maybe about 3/4. Well, the title will be glasshouse, unfortunately I haven't gotten the cover for it yet so I can't really show you anything just yet.

-Understand able, Why glasshouse?

-It was tempting and frail.

-Agree with that.

-What are your plans for the future?

-At the moment I'm just going to live in the now and just wait for what comes at me.

-I like that idea.

The interview kept going for 15 minutes until they wrapped things up. Kevin was sitting and having a conversation with the owner of the place with a cup of coffee, Edd got tapped on the shoulder by the brunette.

-I forgot to give you my name, it's Erwan.

-Nice to meet you Erwan.

-So care for a coffee or anything right now?

Erwan was about to touch is hand but was stopped midway. Both of the men looked up.

* * *

 **My god, im sick and coughing 24/7, And I just started school yesterday and holy cow was I tired but it was super fun to see my friends gathered together. And here I am about to only got 5h of sleep, sick in the middle of the night writing a new chapter because I thought I had not updated for a couple of days. Stay healthy people!.**

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 16**

Omg cliff hanger ... nat ... Kevin ... omg I'm ... omg-i-ship-this-so-hard-now-i-need-jesus

 **S** -Of course *A*

 **HappyPanda65 chapter 16 .**

I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS I AM SO UPSET. Btw, my heart.

 **S** -Im imagining the song came in like a wrecking ball right now O_O

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 17**

I love it i just wish the chapters were longer

 **S** -Peach, Im sorry but im a lazy bum who don't have the patience for that T_T

 **KawaiiLoner69** **chapter 18** .

AWH

 **S** \- No comment !" :)

 **KawaiiLoner69 chapter 19 .**

I got two chapters in one day, you go glen coco but cliffhanger

 **S** -Writing mood i guess :

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 20 .**

It is fine ... I love this story so much it's like a drug for me lol. I feel the pain and panic thankyou

 **S** -I hoped for people to feel it ;

 **KawaiiLoner69** **chapter 22** .

I was thinking about this fanfic and then I got an alert on my phone telling me about the new chapters so I think I'm magic tbh.

 **S** -I know that feeling so well ;o

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 22 .**

I feel Kevin paiiinnnnn /3

 **S** -Doki doki

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 24 .**

*horrorface* those idiots didn't lock the door when they left did they .. eddy should know by now

 **S** -Damn right they didn't :#

 **KawaiiLoner69 chapter 24 .**

Oh dear lord..

 **S** \- (*O*) Ahmen I guess?

 **Finish it plz 3 chapter 22 guest.**

OMG IM SOO ADDICTED PLZ UPDATE SOON

 **S** -Im trying ~

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 25 .**

This- you- ... it's so sad but atleast eddy saved him and Kevin made him calm down enough to sleep ... thank you sir may I have another

 **S** -You may have another.

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 26**

Have I ever told you that I love you-r work

 **S** -No you haven't but Thank you 3 :)

 **jellyjaz chapter 26 .**

Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. 100% 100% 100% Amen...Happy Days. Happy. Happy. Happy. Holy Jesus Christ I love this lol

 **S** -I can see your words popping out of my screen :#

 **heatherrichardson1389 chapter 27 .**

3

 **S** -3? 4? 5? 6?

 **FaolanLupa chapter 1 .**

Continue... please

 **S** -Keep reading ;


	29. Chapter 29

At first Edd thought it was going to be Kevin but oh god he was wrong. His chest hurt and burned. Nathan was gripping his wrist and pulling him away from Erwan that wasn't shocked in the latest.

-Nathan aren't you suppose to move the cameras back into the car?

Erwan asked and tilted his head annoyed.

-Its already done.

Nathan replied coldly.

-Nice.

Nathan didnt loosen his grip, he gripped harden when Edd tried to remove the fingers that felt like they were made of iron, he was flustered, annoyed, happy, irritated. Just what was he doing? Why is he here. Kevin hadn't noticed yet since they were quietly speaking in a circle. away from any other people.

-Do you know each other perhaps?

-Hes my Boyfriend.

-Huh, didnt you say you were single Edd?

Edd that was facing the ground looked up with a mask painted over his face, a stupid smile.

-I thought so to. Id love to get some coffee or anything, but not today.

Nathan's hand loosened.

-Sounds good, Heres my number call me when you have time.

Erwan gave him a card, Edd lazily putted it in his back pocket and watched him walk outside to a white car with a company logo on it, MarsHD.

Edd stopped smiling and looked up at Nathan angrily.

-What do you think you're doing?

-I want to know the same thing.

-Well, i was living my life as always. What about you?.

-well, I was doing the same and saved your ass from a old pervert.

-he didnt even look that old.

-Hes 36 Edd. and old man. A wolf in sheeps clothing

-Oh..um..Thanks. _. I guess.._

The car outside started.

-Aren't you suppose to go?.

-They can wait.

-Edd, Can we please just like, Talk tomorrow.

-..Fine..You know where to find me.

-Jupiter?.

Edd nodded and looked at the floor.

-Thanks.

Nathan Held Edd chin with one hand making him look him in the eyes. All Edd could see was the memory of a complete stranger holding Nathan kissing him while he just stood there accepting it, it made something in his stomach curl and twist. He tried to move out of the grasp out he really didn't have the energy to do so.

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, why are you asking.

-You paler than usual and you have bags under your eyes. And I can literally almost see your cheekbones. And your eyes have a small hint of red in them. Edd you're not okay, it's painted all over your face.

-...Let go.. Lets just talk tomorrow..

Nathan let go of his chin but not his arm. His expression was worried and determined. Brows knitted together and his teeth clenched together at the sight of Edd's state, he was so tiny and tired. Nathan Looked down Edd's arm and pulled up his T-shirt, three blue marks was noticed. **_What the fuck._**

-How did you get these.

-.. _Nathan._ Can you just stop.

- **No I can't fucking stop when the guy im im love with looks like he's on his deathbed a second time!".**

Kevin shot his head towards the corner of the room, Edd stood with a Teal haired guy. the words rang in his head and his instincts started, this was Nathan fucking goldberg in person.

-Sorry Bro, gotta go, thanks for the coffee.

-Anytime.

Kevin stood up and made his way towards to Edd.

 _ **-You, You, How can you even say that! You cheated on me! Do you know how much it hurts? do you know how much i suffered after what you did?!" You don't even have the rights to say those words anymore!.**_

Kevin never heard Edd raise his voice before so he stopped in his tracks and met Nathan's eyes that shot up into his eyes, he glared at Kevin.

-Edd. Did he give you those bruises?.

Edd turned around and saw Kevin looking laid back but his aura told them different, he was pissed and annoyed.

- **NO!"** He did not!".

Edd quickly replied and janked his hand away from Nathan and stormed off, leaving the two alone in the cafe, except for the owner that sighed and went into the kitchen.

-Who are you to Edd?

-Neighbour, roommate, lifesaver, Hot guy that tries to win him over, but someone here makes that a bit hard.

-What? you live with Edd?

-Well I got a place right across him but he dont mind me sleeping at his place for a week or two or three.

He had the upperhand here. or that's what he thought.

-Then I advice you to move out.

-Why should I?.

-I'll make your life a living hell otherwise. Oh right, I almost forgot. Didnt you say you were having a hard time because of me. That means I still have a chance with him.

-You wouldnt dare.

-Hmph think what you want but from now on im not leaving him alone.

-He have me around so theres no need.

-Then how did he get those bruises?

-...

-you weren't there when something happened right?

-Neither were you.

-Tell me atleast what you know.

-Someone got into the apartment when none was there, The guy tried to apparently rape him but didn't success.

Nathan sighed and dragged a hand across his face.

-So hes still a Magnet for accidents and shit.

-Pretty much.

Kevin's phone alarmed him that he got a text. he took his phone out of his pocket and read it. it was from Edd, he told him to go to the car and being sorry for storming off.

-Well, gotta go.

He showed his phone teasingly and went outside towards Edd's car while Nathan went to the white car where the team was waiting for him in annoyance.  
both was jealous, annoyed, angry, both loved Edd more than anyone.


	30. Chapter 30

_The lights flickered like stars ready to burst. Automobiles stopped in their tracks to look at the lights and the siren singing for the harmed. Medics rushed to the spot everyone's eyes laid upon. Screaming and crying mixed in with the sounds, everything was like being in a big fishbowl with no escape. Whispers and questions blurted out in the chilled night air ready to be laid in a envelope and sent to its receiver, only to not knowing they wouldn't get a response. Like a board game the dice was rolled and the fate of its player was decided at that moment he got carried into the ambulance. Wet tears landed on his face, everything was to blurry and mixed up to be able to see who it was._  
 _Black spots like burning paper covered his vision, was this how it was going to end he thought for a few seconds before he fell into the deep unknown with a firm hand grasping his own tugging on him for his dear life, trying to send a lifeline into his consciousness. He tried to make sense of everything, he was alive but barely breathing anymore. The fluids in his system was leaving him quicker than he wanted to. Oh if there was a god up there, then please don't let this be the end, please let the dice roll a second time when no ones looking, don't let him leave him without telling him what he wanted to say from day one._

* * *

 **THAT WAS A FUTURE SIGHT.**

 **NOW BACK TO THE PRESENT.**

* * *

Edd and Kevin sat in the car without saying anything, for a whole 4 minutes until Kevin broke the silence.

-Shouldn't we head to the company or something?

-Oh, yeah, true.

Edd started the car with his keys and made his way thru the busy streets of new york. The ride was silent, only the music of the radio was keeping the atmosphere in the car light.  
Kevin looked at Edd's expression the whole ride, his face was tense, angry, and confused, and his fingertips thumped lightly on the steering wheel.  
Kevin finally had cleared up the situation and declared and met his rival so he wasn't in the same situation, but he couldn't be happy when Edd was feeling bad. Wetting his lips lightly he turned to look out the window trying to not get it to his head and push Edd into anything, he was already tired and exhausted.

Edd parked right outside of Jupiter, grabbing his keys and went outside and locked the car when he knew Kevin had stepped out of it. He walked slowly inside like a ragdoll, greeted and bowed to a few people once again. The receptionist wasn't there anymore. Kevin observed where he was following Edd to use it to his advantage if he ever thought of visiting Edd. They walked up to a kind of gate, Edd pulled out a black and golden card and pushed it against what looked like a scanner. it beeped and both went thru the doors that opened in front of them. Edd straightened up and went up to a pair of elevators, he clicked the button and the door immediately opened faster than Kevin had thought it would. Kevin looked around at the people that looked at him funny or stood and whispered with each other. They entered and Edd pressed another button to the top floor.

-So where we going?

-uh, hm, right im going to just have a quick chat with the CEO. You can hang around in my room until im done.

-Cool.

The doors opened and they stepped outside, this floor was fancier and was in the themed colors Gold, Silver, White, and black. A few plants was placed in front of the elevator.  
The air was fresh and the long corridor had doors on each side. Some had large windows as walls some was covered up. Edd took out his keys as he began walking down the hallway.  
Kevin gazed into the rooms as they went by, some was fancy and looked like mini versions of apartments while others was just really huge offices with only a few things, and a few rooms was piled up with books and papers. Some people was in the rooms every now and then but they weren't doing much, looked like writing and sleeping. Golden plates with names on the doors decorated the hallway to. Edd stopped and Kevin's eyes was met with a door similar to the others with a glass wall that was covered up with a Red curtain. Edd opened the door with his keys and they went inside, Kevin was stunned for a second at how nice it was once you actually went inside. there was a balcony in the back of the room.

-Your Office?

-Yes but I don't come here often.

-Its nice!

-Thank you

Edd lit up for a second which was enough to make Kevin happy. The room was themed in Red and gold. in the middle of the room stood a big desk with an office chair in it with a few things on it, some pencils, a cactus, some paper and weird paper figures.  
Origami?. on the right side stood a black couch with a painting over it, and a tiny table with some plastic flowers on it. Kevin went over to the balcony and opened it while Edd did who knows what when he sat down in his office chair. The view was amazing, a few chairs and a table and some plants decorated the outside. The buzzing of cars and people talking was actually kind of relaxing from above. Kevin went back inside and checked what Edd was up to, he was scribbling down some stuff on a post it note.

Will be here Mon-tue. Call if something comes up XX-XX-.

He ripped it off and stood up. He hadn't noticed Kevin so he slammed right into his chest.

-Ouch.

-Haha Sorry dweeb.

-Very funny, Im of to my chit chat, there's coffee arriving soon and a bunch of other things, id be glad to if you could get that for me while im away for a short while.

-Sure dork, just hurry up and go do your thing.

Edd smiled and nodded and went outside and putted the note on the door before going down 2 floors to talk to the CEO. Kevin stood in the room and looked at the origami before going outside and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. the sky was orange and a few clouds painted the sky.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit slow but oh well.**

 **Nofi chapter 29 .**

Normally I love nat ... right now I'm not so sure :/

 **S** -you just wait


	31. Chapter 31

-Long time no see Mr Eddward

-Just Edd, please Eva.

Edd sat down in the chair that faced the CEO Named Eva. Eva's office was covered in White, literally, no other color could be seen in the room.

-Then Edd, lets get to business.

-Go on please.

-Then I will. Give me your contact info.

Eva opened a drawer beside her to her left and pulled out a white plain paper with a silver Pen, slowly she slides it over the glass table to Edd. With a swift hand move Edd took the two items and scribbled down his contact info on the paper, thinking how Annoyed Joker had sounded that he was the one being pestered with his information.  
When he was done, he handed the pen and paper back to her. satisfied she took them back and put them aside.  
She moved her red fierce hair out of her way, so she could get a closer look on Edd, like a reptile her green eyes scanned his being. Edd did the same, looking over her choice of outfit. that was on point as usual. White blazer with a dark silver top and a tight sitting skirt, once again painted with white. Her sparkling silver heels fitted her perfectly with the accessories she had matched with them.

-Thank you. So, what do you say about moving to another place?

-If I could get some details about the place you thought about, then I can consider it.

-Your a lucky man, because I got them right here!.

She pulled out another drawer to her right this time and took out a plastic covered paper with a few pictures on it. And lots of details danced under the pictures.

-I'll give you a moment to look over it.

Edd nodded in agreement and started analyzing the papers.

It was a apartment with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room,1 dining room, A huge kitchen, and a big balcony.  
It was huge, to put it in words. It looked newly renovated, but did he really need such a huge space? Edd thought.

-Eva, isn't this a little big?

-Oh, right, for your safety your moving in with 3 other people. For your safety of course.

-A-And those 3 are?

-well, we looked around with people you associate yourself wit-

-Wait, you spied on me?

-Pftt, would hardly call it spying, I would say it was more for your safety, really.

-Hmm. Okay. So who?

Edd looked on a picture of the neighbourhood and the surrounding area. Similar to the complex he was living in but this are was for crazy rich people, millionaires? billionaires?. Edd sighed.

-1. That guy Kevin is totally going with you.

Eva said as she raised a finger into the air and beamed at the thought.  
Edd blushed.

-2. Nat? Nathan? That Goldberg, he hung around you in the past right? He was nice, kind,rich, hot.

Edd didnt have a comment on that but, seriously?

-3. We checked into your childhood and we thought Someone Named Nazz, she looked kind and holy cow was she pretty! You had a good relationship with her apparently.

Nazz? Of all people? would she agree to it?.

-what do you think Edd?

-About Nat. We arent on good terms.

-Tsk, don't be like that. We check on what he did and all that shit. He Works his butt off just for you, he would lay on the floor and beg for you if you wanted him to!.

When Eva curses, then she means business.

Edd sighed and laid the papers down on the glas table in front of him.

-What about Nazz? is she okay with it?

-Oh! so you're accepting it?.

-It's not a bad offer, okay?.

-Great, Well we check in on Nazz a bit more, she lives in the city and she shares a place with someone named Marie, so its wavy for her I guess.

-Marie?. Oh.

Edd remembered they had a thing going on after everyone split up.

-Would it be possible to move marie in there to?

-Can do. Anything else?.

Edd thought about it for minute more. It wasn't a bad offer at all. But then Ed and Eddy came into his mind.

-Possible for some rearrangements?

-What kind?

-I want two more people in there.

-Hmm..WELL. Marie and Nazz could possibly live in the same room so could Nat and Kevin. Your room thought is going to be a private one so do you even dare to have someone in there, Safety reasons. That would leave an empty room.

-Great. Then I accept the offer.

Edd took out his hand and shook it with Eva.

-I'll Call everyone up and makes sure they get every information and detail. So these two other people who are they?

-Ed and Eddy, im sure you got stuff on them to, Ms Stalker.

-Of course. then off to other important business. Your book-

Kevin Fell asleep in the chair on the balcony and the moon and stars was about to make their appearance.  
the door to Edd's office opened and in walked no other than Nathan. He closed behind himself quietly, trying not to wake up whoever was sleeping beside the room next door and everyone around him. His bright green jeans showed of his features well and his black hoodie hung loosely on his upper body. He check over the nostalgic room where he and Edd had a few intimate moments. He blushed at the thought of Edd sleeping in his arms in the office chair while he had pulled all nighters trying to finish up his work. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 3 days and then just like lightbulb fell asleep on him. And gosh was he cute when he was looking for any kind of warmth that was emitted on his back. Nathan picked up one of the tiny origami figures he had done in the past, they were all lined up the way he had putted them a long time ago, clearly showing that Edd weren't spending time in the room anymore until recently. The chair behind the desk was backed away and the balcony door was open.

He was about to close it when he noticed a figure in one of the chair, he tip toed to its side and growled at the disgusting sight of Someone he really didn't want to be here, the punk from earlier that day. He hadn't caught his name yet.  
Nathan kicked the chair lightly.

No response from the man. He kicked harder earning a low growl and mumbling from the man.

He kicked again, the man shot up and was about to say something until his eyes fell on Nathan.

-The fuck are you doing here.

-I had a appointment with Edd but he doesn't seem to be here, and I ask you the same, the fuck are you doing here?

-Hes on some kind of meeting or i don't know, leave if he isnt here, probably aint coming back until later. And for your information I tagged along.

-No, i think i'll wait.

Nathan Sat down in the second chair and laid his head down on the comfortable surface.  
Kevin did the same. They both was silent until a beeping of their phones went of at the same time. Both took them up and read the messages they had gotten.

 ** _" Participation request"_**

 ** _This is the CEO of Jupiter, for now Manager of Eddward Vincent, E.V. We seek your participation in sharing a four room flat with 6 other attentandences. Eddward Vincent will participate. For his safety we want to him to share a luxurious apartment with you. As he is brilliant and smart he simply can't take care of himself._**  
 ** _And of course we have all the information on YOU, so we are sure that you are close and goes along well with him. If interested and Accept this offer then simply send a "Yes", The information on the location is in the file you now received, "Click for details"._**

Both of them stared at each other.

Kevin smirked.

-Dont you dare press those buttons.

Kevin and Nathan furiously typed Yes, not even bothering checking where they would live.

They pressed send at the same time and looked at each other, knowing that they both had gotten the same message.


	32. Chapter 32

Edd returned after a long chat with Eva, sighing as he opened the door to his office.

-Kevin?

Silence and some weird noise coming from outside was the only response he got. Turning on the lights in the room as he went towards his blacony that he havent stepped out on, for who knows how long. One hand on the doorframe and his head sticking out to take a peak. Not only was Kevin there but nathan?, oh right, they would talk. does Kevin know that thats Nathan?.  
Edd fake caughed a little to make his precense known, they both turned around to look at him in symethry.

-Edd.

-D you done?

-Umh, Hi, Yeah.

The three men stood in silence until Kevin broke it.

-So Edd, when we moving out?

-What? You already got the info?!

-We both did actually.

Nathan butted in.

-And..You both agreed on it?

-No reason to say no.

-Same.

-i see. uh, I would say in a few days? maybe?..

-But I want to know Edd, are you alright with me being around?

-...Its fine, its only for my safety anyway.

Nathan felt like he got shot, but he was determined to got Edd back, and this was a perfect opportunity, so he wouldn't miss out on it.

Their phones buzzed all together and they knew they got the same message.

"Everyone as accepted the deal and agreement, your moving shall proceed tomorrow, please pack whatever you want to bring with you"

-Oh my.

-See you tomorrow Edd.

Nathan said as he went towards Edd and kissed his forehead and went back inside.

Edd's brows knitted together but couldn't bring himself to protest.

Kevin wanted to throw Nat out from the balcony but that would be murder. Sadly.

-lets head back D.

-Indeed.

* * *

Kevin and Edd was back home in no time. Kevin decided that he would sleep at his own place tomorrow and get some time to pack a few things.

They stepped out of Edd's car that was parked outside instead of inside this time. Edd locked it and was about to head to his apartment but was stopped midway when Kevin pulled him back by his shirt.

-is something wrong Kevin?

Edd looked with worry into Kevin's eyes before he was kissed quickly by Kevin, it didn't last for more than 4s. Kevin pulled back and walked back to his apartment complex, face slowly becoming red. Edd stood there for a minute to process what just had happened.

 _-Oh..god.._

Edd turned red and pulled a little at his hair instead of pulling down his old black beanie he used to wear back in the days, a habit one could say.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a shitty chapter :S**


	33. Chapter 33

The moving was quick and flexible, no casualties whatsoever, Edd had contacted Nazz and marie with the help of Kevin and talked with them during the evening to check if they really didn't get black mailed or anything, any yes they had agreed on it, finding no problem why not to move. Also informing that they would bring a cat, very much to Edd's taste, he always wanted to have a cat around but wouldn't have time for it. Ed and Eddy was of course okay with the whole thing, probably just because it was a expensive place and such, but Edd had no idea if they had something back at their own place that they wouldn't mind leaving behind, after all they took a plane to even get here. Kevin didn't say much about the whole thing, he really didn't mind at all to live in a place with everyone. On Nathan's end, he got surprised when Marie and Nazz was moving in there to. He didn't know that they knew who edd and Kevin was until he was on a phone call with them the day before the moving.

The moving truck stopped in front of a huge white apartment complex with a round-ish design to it. The windows was round and the edges to, the balconies was long and open. People was peaking out by their windows while one or two people were smoking on their balconies looking down at them. Ss they began unpacking. Edd was the one with all the information and the key to all this, so partly he felt like he held responsibility for this whole mess. Edd was greeted by Nazz and Marie with a huge hug and understanding glazes, exchanging a few words and news with each other while Ed was being ordered around by eddy to carry most of their stuff. Kevin and Nathan took a few boxes and putted them on the ground, emptying the truck in a good amount of time.  
People that already lived their threw a few catcalls and exchanging a loud *Hi* with their arms. And god was Edd dence, he didn't notice they were directed at him, much to Kevin and Nathans disliking. The truck drove away, leaving the teen like adults to make their way to their new home. In the entrance two guards in black suits stood by and watched them with a scanning eyes, like hawks.

Edd moved to the reception and gave the man behind the counter a bunch of papers and id's for him to confirm. The man kept the things and handed back 7 golden black cards.  
Edd gave each of them one black card and explained they were the key to their door. Understanding they began taking the boxes and whatnot into the big elevators and made their way to the correct floor.  
Once up, everyone was excited to see their new living space. They stopped by a door with the name Jupiter on it, everyone's name was registered under Jupiter's name, making sure everyone got their mails and stuff. Edd unlocked the door and to everyone's awe, The place was huge. Like one of those huge suites millionaires buy at hotels, but twice as big. the furniture was already placed and themed the way Edd liked it, Gold, white, black, silver, grey. The hallways was big with a few coat hangers and a empty black drawer, the light was soft and welcoming.  
The livingroom was connected to it, it held 3 white and black sofas with a flat screen tv in the front, and a tiny glass table, and a huge fuzzy grey carpet. to the right side of the living room the kitchen was connected openly, with a kitchen island and a tiny bar, the floor was tiled with black and white, while the rest was in steel and black.  
to the left side of the living room connected 4 bedroom doors that was labeled with everyone's names. Ed and Eddy immediately crashed into the beds they gotten. Marie and Nazz moved their stuff to their room.  
while Kevin and Nat stood by their door in shock, they didn't know they had to share. But they both sucked it up and moved their stuff inside, luckily there was seperated beds and wardrobes and such.  
In Edd's room stood of a big queen sized bed with a office desk and a wardrobe and carpet and a few floor lamps and all the necessary stuff Eva believed he would need.

The bathrooms was hidden in the back of the hallway that connected the rooms, there was 3 bathrooms, they agreed upon that one was for girls one was for boys and the one in the middle was for if both was occupied or neutral, so for both boys and girls.

Edd checked out the balcony, it was huge. sun chairs and a parasol, a table and a bunch of flowers and gardening equipment.

They certainly was going to live kingly, but would they all tolerate each other?

* * *

ONCE AGAIN A SLOW CHAPTER BUT IT'S ALL FOR DEVELOPMENT THAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! OKAY? GOOD. NOW, I have been a lil busy with school and archery and all that good stuff, but its weekend so im giving you two or three chapter today or tomorrow, depends on how much stuff i have left on my homework. Just saying Fluff lemon and all that nasty stuff is going to happen from now on so buckle up.

-S


	34. Chapter 34

the alarm filled edd's room, groaning he turned it off and sat up. His hair was a mess, and his eyes red. He certainly weren't going to get used to the bed anytime soon. The smell of Bacon and pancakes emitted into his room from the springs in the door, was someone already awake? Edd thought as he stood up and putted on a black knitted sweater and a pair of white pyjamas pants with a red string around it to keep them in place. Before he stepped outside of his room he putted on his bunny slippers. The smell grew stronger by every step. In the kitchen stood no one else but Kevin, shirtless with only a pair of green pyjamas pants on and some grey socks, his hair was glowing fierce red in the morning light.

-You awake?

Edd was startled but proceeded.

-Aren't you cold Kevin?

-Nah, standing here makes me warm.

-Hmm...

Edd trailed his eyes over Kevin's back as he flipped a pancake, his muscles was so smooth but at the same time masculine, it was enchanting. Kevin turned around and saw Edd's eyes, he felt a little happy that Edd started to notice him more. Kevin went over to Edd that sat the opposite side of the kitchen island. Kevin cupped Edd's cheeks and kissed him firmly, Edd's hungry eyes couldn't help but close at the touch. One could say he was lost in the moment. Kevin held Edd in place as he pulled back and forth to get the right angle and shower him in his undying love, biting Edds lover lip as he smiled lovingly, wanting this moment to keep going.

From being a stalker to living with the guy he loves was a pretty huge step, but Kevin wasn't the one to back out when he well had the chance. The beeping of the stove alarmed both of them.

-Shit.

Kevin jogged back to the stove and removed the burned (Once again) burned pancake. But this time the stove actually alarmed them before smoke was planning to fill the room.  
Edd still sat at the same spot and tugged a little at this hair before letting go.

 **Edd's pov.**

 _Oh god why do I keep desiring this man. Why is it that he can always get to me!?. God im filthy, filthy filthy mind. Curse the sexual need a man needs._  
 _But why is it that i cannot allow myself to be true to my feelings? or is it that my feelings still linger with Nathan? Or is it that im afraid of betrayal and hurt. I'm so selfish, only thinking about my feeling all the time, barely thinking about the opposite person._

 _My hands lingered around the string tied around my waist. The sweater felt warm and cosy but so did my lips. The soft tugging Kevin had done still lingered._

 **Kevin's POv.**

 _Why must he be so cute!, just look at that face and the way his cheeks get red. Shit, Nathan you aint getting him back, this dork is mine, and have always been since we've been younger._  
 _Oh! Right the breakfast needs to be done._

 _ **back out of both or their pov's**_

Kevin began putting out plates on the island while Edd was chopping up some salad. As Kevin was going back to put on some real clothes Edd began putting the dishes out on different plates and bowls. The sound of the shower filled half of the apartment, it was speedy and sounded like the person was rushing, and then the cursing of Kevin came from down the hall, probably just wanting to eat while its still warm. As Ddd looked down the hall following the noise, in plain view, out stepped Nathan looking down to the bathrooms and then out towards the kitchen that was basically just an eyebat away.

-Morning.

-Morning sunshine.

Nathan wore a yellow T-shirt and a pair of boxers, and holy Buddha why did those boxers have to fit so well on Nathan?. Edd tore his eyes from Nathan's crotch as he sat down and started filling his plate.

-You cooked?

-Actually I didn't, it was Kevin to my surprise.

-To bad, I like your food.

Nathan was about to sit down but noticed that there weren't any glasses. Edd realised a second quicker and was on his way to the cupboard to take down the right amount of glasses.  
But Nathan stopped his hand midway only to take them down himself, still holding onto Edds warm hand that was beginning to become sweaty. For Nathan, holding Edd's hand was something he really missed doing, back when they were together Nathan would always managed to slip his hand in Edd's somehow, and yet again succeeded even after so long.  
Edd bit the right side of his cheek before becoming embarrassed.

-Nat, your kind of..you know.. The habit.

Nathan realised and quickly let go.

-S-Sorry, old habit. you know! Haha.

Edd and Nathan sat down and started filling their portions. Kevin slipped out from the shower, almost falling on his own feet. The door to Nazz and marie slammed open to see whoever had bothered making so much fucking noise outside her and Nazz's bedroom.

-KEVIN! MAN, Can you be a lil! bit Quiet!?

-Yada yada, Breakfast done anyway so get Nazz and start eating instead of sleeping the day away!

Kevin went into his and Nat's room to change. Nazz's chuckle could be heard behind Marie as the blond went under her arm and into the hallway and into the kitchen sitting down.

-Right! Nazz, where's the cat? I would love to see it!

Edd's eyes beamed as he remembered.

-Its inside our room, should be coming out any moment now hehe.

Nazz said as she filled herself a glass of juice.

Marie grumbled something unintelligent as she sat down and poured food over an empty plate beside Nazz, giving a peck on Nazz cheek before eating like a fish that haven't eaten for who knows how long. A soft mewl came from behind the two girls and everyone looked behind them to see a tiny cat staring up at them.

-I-Its..So..CUTE.

Edd left his seat and went towards the cat that happily stroked itself against him, in return edd treated it like a precious jewel that could shatter at any point.  
Secretly Everyone in the kitchen thought Edd was way cuter when he acted as he did towards the kitten. The door to Ed and Eddy's room flew open as Ed looked terrified.

-I HEARD THE SOUND OF AN ALIEN DISGUISED AS AN MORTAL BEING!"

-Shut up big guy its just a cat!

Eddy's voice echoed in the room before going past Ed and sitting down himself, Eddy wore only briefs to everyone's disgust. And Eddy wore a dotty pajamas and a dotty hatt.

they all chuckled, and at last Kevin was done and everyone chatted happily talking about what they would do during the day.

Edd was staying home working. Kevin was going shopping, everyone agreed on that hes responsible for the food. And Edd was in charge of cleaning. Marie and Nazz was going to the gym and then to meet up with a few of their friends. Eddy was going downtown to some china restaurant that no one heard of. Ed was going to meet up with some alien cult that he befriended while out with Eddy. And Nathan was staying home watching tv, waiting for some package.

* * *

 **Shit guys, i never posted enough chapter. I have two tests coming up in school and i was sick 2 weeks leaving me a ton of homework. Darnit. And I just bawled my eyes out for a stupid reason. But I managed to get this together, im sorry for the slow update. Stuff is happening yk. -S**

Nofi chapter 30 .

I'm .. I'm in a tornado of feels ... please whatever you do, don't stop

 **I wont I promise! its on my mental note to not stop this one until its officially ended!. :**

-S

Nofi chapter 31 .

Oh my ... well this is going to be fun ... I mead ed edd and eddy are already used to living with Kevin but now we add nazz Marie and Nathan ... oh ... this will be fun I'm looking forward to it

 **Great! I have a few things i want to put into the story still but this was one of the bigger put-ins.**

-S

KawaiiLoner69 chapter 31

This is one of the best stories I've read, keep going.

 **Thank youuuu it means a lot! I mean it! 3 :))**

 **-** S

Guest chapter 31 .

How is this even going to go down, are nazz and Marie really going to accept. OOohh Nat vs. Kevin! Fight fight fight.

 **Its going doownn itss going down like titanic!**

-S

Nofi chapter 32 .

No its not ... it shows trouble and possible doom ... I kinda hope there's some nat x kev

 **Oh god, Im sorry but I don't go down with that ship :#**

-S

KawaiiLoner69 chapter 33 .

You're a good writer.

 **You have no idea how happy this makes me.**

 **-** S

xxxrosaxxx chapter 33 .

aah snap if kevin and nat dnt kill eacher from having to share a room ill be surprised lol... cant wait to read more :)

 **They'll manage..I think ^^**

 **-** S

Guest chapter 32 .

You are shitty! Whole that story is SHITTY!

 **Why don't you get your bootypattoti-morot's-lasagne's-soppa's-rumpa away from this then** **(0へ0)**

 **-** S

Nofi chapter 33 .

I am ready for this ride let's get going .. I am ready

 **Im working on it :D!**

-S


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh god have my day been weird! But Oh well let's not spout nonsense here yet another day.**

 **So for this chapter, I was in a storm mood. And Today is the day im going to break a few of you! :D**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Music that you should listen to while reading;** **Runaway-Aurora**

* * *

Both Edd and Nathan barely dared to say anything to each other when they were left alone in the apartment. Both of them didn't want to say anything stupid so they zipped their mouths shut and simply waited for the right moment to start a conversation.  
Edd was in his room reading a few papers and notes he had written a few days prior, Nathan was being lazy and laid in one of the sofas in the livingroom watching Ellen. The wind pushed against the glass panes in the livingroom alarming Nat that rolled off the sofa and check outside to look how bad this storm was going to be, The clouds was black, literally. A light flickered in Nathan's mind as he jogged of to Edd's private room, knocking on the door with three taps before entering, without any reply from Edd he simply just went inside knowing Edd was caught up in something related to work. Edd was sitting in his office chair spinning around in the room before stopping in his tracks when he had to look up and face Nathan that had stopped the spinning with his foot. Nathan Leaned in dangerously close.

-Want to see something interesting instead of being locked up in here all day?

-And that would be?

Nathan got him hooked at "interesting".

-MOTHER NATURE.

Edd nodded with a light flush when Nathan pulled away and pulled him up from the chair and dragged him into the livingroom. Thanks to the huge windows, you could pretty much see the astonishing art mother earth was currently painting over the city. Edd opened the door to the balcony and stood out there before taking a big breath of the storm that tried to push him in different directions, his hair flowing different ways, making it look like black ocean waves blending in with the sky, his icy cold eyes roamed the view of the tiny tornado hole that was starting to build up. He absolutely loved Mother earth's natural disasters. But it was strange for this to happen since it wasn't even that warm.

Nathan watched Edd from the doorframe, gripping the handle to not be blown away. He tried shouting Edds name but the wind's howling and roaring filled the space between them. Just how could he stand so still in this weather!?. Nathan knew Edd had a thing for storms and lighting and all that but seriously? standing outside when a small tornado was forming in the middle of the city?. He had underestimated the Dorks dorkiness. Nathan had to hold his arms up in front of his face when moving towards Edd that looked.. So ..Peaceful?. When had he last seen him like this?, Oh that's right. With Kevin, earlier during breakfast, and before that, and when he hadn't cheated on him. The sound of the Tv buzzed in his ear, mixing with the sound of the howling. Edd still stood completely still as his hair kept batting and smacking him in the face, his long eyelashes moving ever so slightest.

 _ **-EDD! GET INSIDE! SHIT-. EDD!" FUCK, S-Shit.**_

Why did the balcony have to be so fucking long and huge?!. Edd flinched a little when he saw the point of the tornado forming, it was like a brush or a pencil that was going to draw on the earth. His heart thumped over and over again as adrenaline kept pumping to his head, it reminded him of the fall, The fall from the roof, the feeling of peace and lightness. Oh god, why did he have to think like that. Edd turned towards Nathan that was shouting something, looking panicked. Was he afraid of storms perhaps?.

Oh god was he wrong..


	36. Chapter 36

**_IMPORTANT! MUSIC TO LISTEN TO :): Runaway-Aurora_**

* * *

 _Only being able to process what had happened for a second wasn't enough to satisfy the curiosity of how he was falling down stories of the place he had just moved into._

Nathan that looked terrified and stiffened when the Parabole came surging down from nowhere was heading for his beloved. The wind was like arms keeping him in place when he felt tears prickle in his eyes, Edd. Edd was hit by the huge metal, the broken crunch of bone was the only thing that echoed in Nathan's ears, until Edd was now stumbling holding onto his head as he tried to grab something to hold onto now that the wind had stopped holding him in place. Blood, there was so much blood that Nathan wanted to puke. Edd looked hazily around before falling backwards and was on his way to his clear death, if he survived falling 3 stories, would he really survive 5?. Nathan Screamed and lunged forward looking at the splattered blood that was now mixing with the rain that was pouring down in the matter of seconds. Oh god, Oh god, Edd, Edd wouldn't survive, why did he have to interrupt just because he wanted to get Edd's attention?, this was all his fault he thought until running inside rushing down the stairs grabbing his phone in the process, in shock he called 911, hastily telling them what had happened and gave them the address. The receptionist wasn't there, neither was the guards.  
He rushed outside and saw guard bent over in the grass yelling towards one another. One of the two talked in their phone before the receptionist came running with two women behind him, all three of them looking worried.  
One of the two women pulled out a medic box she had strapped around her waist, The guards yelled towards them. Nat stood stuck to his place still hearing the crunching noise and the howling wind.

 ** _The lights flickered like stars ready to burst. Automobiles stopped in their tracks to look at the lights and the siren singing for the harmed. Medics rushed to the spot everyone's eyes laid upon. Screaming and crying mixed in with the sounds, everything was like being in a big fishbowl with no escape. Whispers and questions blurted out in the chilled night air ready to be laid in a envelope and sent to its receiver, only to not knowing they wouldn't get a response. Like a board game the dice was rolled and the fate of its player was decided at that moment he got carried into the ambulance. Wet tears landed on his face, everything was to blurry and mixed up to be able to see who it was._**  
 ** _Black spots like burning paper covered his vision, was this how it was going to end he thought for a few seconds before he fell into the deep unknown with a firm hand grasping his own tugging on him for his dear life, trying to send a lifeline into his consciousness. He tried to make sense of everything, he was alive but barely breathing anymore. The fluids in his system was leaving him quicker than he wanted to. Oh if there was a god up there, then please don't let this be the end, please let the dice roll a second time when no one's looking, don't let him leave him without telling him what he wanted to say from day one._**

Nathan Cried and bawled his eyes out at the hospital having no one to lean on, Guilt and sadness poured over him like a ice bucket, Edd was hanging at the brick of his life for fuck's sake. And Marie, Nazz, Ed n Eddy and Kevin was all Stuck where they were since they weren't allowing anyone outside while the tornado swept the city. In his ears he could heard the fucking instruments of the angles doing what they could to save the tiny human child prodigy. The gods was discussing if the boy was deserving and felt the need to keep living, and that wasn't simple when the boy had been wanting to die once or twice already. Nathan flipped two chairs in the waiting room and destroying a potted plant that stood on the ground peacefully. The dirt scattered around everywhere, Curses and bad puns filled the air, Nathan was honestly becoming a madman. Why did he cheat?! That Little whore honestly could go fuck herself!"!# Using those sweet tone and honey trap. Watching Edd leave him over and over again was like death to him. Edd never did anything wrong! Why did he have to go and become a disaster magnet?!. Nathan replayed all those times Edd was about to get hurt but he was always there to stop them before they happened but this was different. He caused this. Oh god, what if Edd died, Nathan wouldn't be able to deal with living if that was the case, just seeing the head title of Edd attempt of suicide broke him in two. Nathan slided down the wall still crying silently, the clock mocked him in an haunting manner.


	37. Chapter 37

**From everyone's point of view!:**

 **Kevin's Pov.**

The call from the hospital and nat came like the lightning that struck the electric cords outside the cafe. The cops and firemen had pushed people inside stores and cafe for everyone's sake.  
But Edd was literally dying this very moment. My chest hurted, and nathan is the only one able to be there for him. My head throbbed and I felt like puking. I had already trashed half of the place due to anger, the waitresses had to calm me down earlier. Several times I tried to get out of this place but they wouldn't allow me. Now all I could do was sit and silently cry in the corner of the cafe.

 _Their words echoed in my head.._

 _Nathan was clearly shaken up and tried to hold back his crying. The sassy protective jerk was actually about to cry._

 _(Call from the hospital)_

 _-Is this Kevin Barr?._

 _-Yes? Whos this?._

 _-Hi my name is Mitch. Are you perhaps Eddward vincent's guardian?._

 _-Eh? Oh Yes.?_

 _-Then I have some bad news, im really sorry._

 _-H-Hey. What are you talking about?._

 _-Mr Eddward got into an accident._

 _-WHAT?!_

 _-Calm down. I'm about to tell you the details.._

 _-Eddward got hit by an metal object while being outside, the sudden shock from the object left him losing balance and falling down several feet. Luckily one of the guards that protect the complex you live in apparently caught him before landing. But the object hit him harder than one's skull should be able to handle, His skull cracked, and his bleeding isn't easy to stop, we also do not know the condition his brain is in. Yet. Hes right now under surgery, I'm sorry, We aren't sure he will make it, there's just to much blood and his skull fracture is several._

 _-Will he survive._

 _-Mr Barr. Please hold hope, They haven't lost him ye- What!? - Things should be under con- Lee! Get more Blood type O- I'm sorry Mr barr but I need to get back, Please hold hope._

 _~-Phone cuts off'-~_

 _the phone buzzed in my hand, another call, this time from Nat. Slowly I pressed the accept button and stood listening to Nat's point of view off the incident_

 _-K-Kevin I-I-Edd..H-e's D-ying, What do I do?!: I-IM So Sorry._ _._

 **Nazz and marie pov!.**

 _(The doctor and Nat called everyone up telling them everything since they were registered as guardians, Even jupiter and Joker had gotten the call.)_

 _-He'll make it. H-He'll make it._

 _Nazz muttered with her face in her hands trying to calm herself while Marie just wanted to punch someone in the face, but focused on calming her girlfriend down._  
 _They were currently in the gym, several people stood and made jokes about how they would go outside with umbrellas and become a human hot dog, while others stood and watched in awe. Nazz and Marie was sitting by one of the benches that was in plain view in front of the large sturdy glass windows. Their emotions was mixed and all over the place._  
 _The smart lovely kind Edd was once again on his way to his own deathbed, but they held hope, the little guy was strong and stubborn and being alive and surviving was one of them. The thunder made everyone jump but cooed out -ooh and oo's-._

 **Ed and Eddy's pov!.**

 _(They also got the calls and messages/ They are still at the chinese restaurant in the middle of a poker game with an old friend off Eddy)_

 _-FOR FUCKS SAKE!"# WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO US?!" FUCK SHIT MY GOD:_

 _-Eddy, Edd won't survive will he._

 _-Lumpy, If he dies were going to go and hunt him even after death using an ouija thing board or spin the bottle shit!"_

 _-PotHeAd!" Damare to suwatte!._

 _-URUSAI OJI-SAN._

 _-WARUGAKI!"_

 _-WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING JAPANESE IN A CHINESE RESTAURANT YOU RIP OFf OLD MAN"!._

 _-Fuc-!"_

 _-Eddy..When can we see Edd?.._

 _-I don't know! Okay?! I don't even know if he'll survive or not!" I don't know if MY BEST FRIEND WILL DIE OR IS DYING AT THIS VERY MOMENT._

 _-E-Eddy._

 _-Geez..sorry Ed._


	38. Chapter 38

**IMPORTANT!" MUSIC NOTE: Forever-DePresno**

* * *

 _Edd could feel his life slipping away, little by little his light was being swallowed, like dropping paint in a glas of water. As the black drops of paint made the white and clear disappear the thumping of his own heart echoed in his head like drums, a warning sign._  
 _The thumping kept going for a while until his mind was filled with a song pulling him into the black abyss of water. Rose petals glowed in the darkness, showing him the way to his end._  
 _So tempting, so alluring. Edd Knew that if he went into the dark mushy water something would end. Looking up he saw a single thread like the ones a spider make._  
 _Looking back and forth from the water to the thread and petals he felt utterly confused even though knowing what both meant. It was like both of those paths was wrong._

 _Edd looked down to what he was wearing, a plain white sweater and a pair of black shorts, and bare footed. His hair didn't feel anything particular. He couldn't feel anything. The only thing that truly worked was his mind that was in the middle of an battle. A sudden wave of beeps echoed through his brain. A shiver ran up his spine as the clock ticked for him, it was his decision._  
 _His life depended on it, literally. Why was he here? Where was here? I need to choose, move on, keep going, struggles. Love, family, friends, scars, bruises, betrayal. A picture frame floated appearing from the void of his mind. There wasn't anything in it. Edd moved his hand inside the picture frame and found his hand disappearing. Confused Edd pulled back tilting his head at the frame that was forming a mirror._

 _The mirror of course showed himself, but soon after shifted. From an empty void that was his background came all his friends and his family. The next image that appears showed himself laying peacefully in a forest somewhere. He wanted both, he wanted his loved ones, he wanted to find peace. The mirror disappears in a flash and the singing from the water sang louder making his head thump in the rhythm of his own heart, in his other ear from above people was calling his name in a soothing way. A clock started counting down from back in his head. it was like someone pressed the forward button on an DVD. But then it hit him, Both paths could lead to his death and both paths could bring him back to life. The blackness of the abyss in the water and the singing could mean that he would find his way back even though it would be rough and dark. The thread could signify that he had to struggle and take baby steps to get back on track because the road would be frail._

 _The countdown stopped and everything became quiet as Edd chose what he wanted._

 **▲Church bells was all he could hear now▲**

* * *

FaintWolf chapter 34 .

This is a fantastic story, the plot is amazing and I can't wait till Kevin punches Nathans face in. I have never hated Nat this much :/ buy please continue in love the story!

 **OUGH JUST WAIT ITS COMING SPOILER ALERT**

 **-S**

xxxrosaxxx chapter 36 .

2ch in one day yaaay...but why? poor Edd please roll the dice twice in his favor don't kill him off please... i feel for Nathan for once i can just image wat hes feeling right now desperate, sad, angry gosh don't let him die even if a 5store fall is impossible to survive

 **I have a thing for getting Ddd in trouble : Who knows .**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 36 .

*horror face* noooo my heart breaks *sits waiting for more ... and is probably addicted*

 ** _"Takes duct tape out and tape you to a chair"_ You shall never leave ;'**

 **-S**

FaintWolf chapter 36

Ahhhhhhhh whyyyyyyy?!

 **BECAUSE IM EVUUUL**

 **-S**

a fanfictioner chapter 29 .

'Hot guy that tries to win him over, but someone here makes that a bit hard.' Lol love love love

 _ **Loooves in the aiiir¨~**_

 _ **-S**_

FaintWolf chapter 37 .

(_) ヽ(。)ﾉ

Whhhyyyy?!

 **WHY INDEED**

 **-S**

a fanfictionerchapter 37 .

GAH! The fangirl feels! Love it soooooo much.

 **Feel them feels.**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 37 .

Oh ... em... gee ... *huddle in a corner waiting to see if edd survives*

 **OH OHOH UHO**

 **-S**


	39. Chapter 39

_The storm had passed, but the sorrow did not._

 _People was putting vases, flowers and stuffed animals around Edd as he laid infront of everyone._  
 _Their cries filled the space around them, guilt and sorrow was the emotion that was at their strongest._

* * *

 **NO THIS ISN'T THE END OKAY.**

Nofi chapter 38 .

Church bells? Ahhhhh ... I am glad to be your prisioner... do you fallow kevedd groups on facebook? If you do check out the one called nathames

 **I do not actually! I checked it out but I didn't Follow or anything ~ There was some juicy pictures there ;**

 **-S**


	40. Chapter 40

**MUSIC NOTE : Smile-Mikkey Ekko**

* * *

The beeping in Edd's ears wouldn't stop to his annoyance. The beeping got louder and lights filled his whole vision when he opened them quickly. He felt heavy but awake, more awake than he really should be. His head hurted when he turned his head, like he got hit by a hammer. His fingers felt stiff when he moved them to touch his forehead. The beeping that bothered him was from an heart monitor, and around it stood machines and an Iv bag and another with blood. the bags connected with a tube that went into his arms. A mask was placed over his mouth making it hard to see his own body and in front of him. He felt weaker all of the sudden but he didn't let it bother him. The icy blue eyes scanned his surroundings, he was in a hospital room, things special about it, just plain old white room with a plant in it. The door to his room slided open, the intruder was a nurse with brown soft eyes and long brown hair, her eyes widened for a second before she went outside again. Only a minute later she returned with a doctor. Reading with his blurry vision the man was named John Well. The man looked tired but at the sametime sharp, and his aura screamed of seriousness during this moment. His hair was grey and his face oval and his built was like someone that had been training for years.

John immediately went working on checking Edd's vitals and senses. Edd could only lay there and wait until he was done.

-How you feeling Eddward?.

Edd really tried to speak, he really did but his throat hurted every time he tried.

-Sigh, Can you open your mouth for me?.

Edd opened his mouth so the doctor could flash his tiny flashlight down his throat.

-Only sore that's good, a bit of water and you'll be able to speak within minutes.

In understanding Edd nodded. John waved the nurse off to get some water and something small to eat.

-Do you remember what happened?

Edd nodded slowly thinking back at at. He was hit by something and fell down before losing consciousness.

-How much from a scale of 1-10?

Edd took up his fingers that showed the number 7.

-Great, You hurting anywhere?

His ring finger met his forehead.

-Well that's what I thought. You were very lucky Eddward, honestly it's a miracle.

Edd nodded in understanding once again. The nurse came into the room with a glas of water and a sandwich that made his stomach growl.

-Here you go sweety.

Edd accepted the glass and gulped the water down in a second, both the doctor and nurse smiled at him, he could feel his throat coming to life again.

-Try saying Hi.

-H-Hi.

-You'll get there. Now I need you to tell me personally how you feel-ish.

-heavy in a strange way, but still chirpy. My heads throbbing quite a bit. Say, what day is it?

-That's an improvement. The headache won't be going away anytime soon, im sorry, for that you will get painkiller. It's been a week and 3 days since you got here.

-Oh.

-Well, get some rest Edd you need it, seriously. We will contact your guardians for now.

Edd nodded and watched the nurse and the doctor leave the room. His gaze averted to the other side of his bed where a pile of stuffed animals, flowers and silly board games stood piled up.  
he stretched out to grab one of the games, chess, he looked it over and saw a small scribble down in its corner saying.

 _"Dear Eddward, please wake up soon, your father and I have to go back to work, im really sorry my angel. Love Mother and Father"._

Edd putted it back in the pile and stared into the ceiling recalling the words over and over, his mother and father had been there checking up on him. they still cared.

 **The oxygen mask felt suffocating**.

* * *

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 39 .

No... He can't be dead... I think I'm gonna cry..

 **I had a hard time deciding if I should kill him or not but there's more that I want to put in still : Like...Fluff..of Smu- UHU Yep well he's alive :**

 **-S**

FaintWolf chapter 38 .

The symbolism is beautiful Please let Edd live

 **Honey, He'll live : Or is he dreaming?.. Nope jk bad joke he's alive I assure you**

 **-S**

FaintWolfchapter 39

All hail Shiro-sensei for not ripping our feels out

 **Awww**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 39 .

I'm multiple admin on nathames ... I'm edd rave and nazz (for now) ... I personally am at t he edge of my seat to see what happens

 **Keep up the god work then! :D Don't faceplant into the floor or food or table or whatever you have in front you**

 **-S**

a fanfictionerchapter 39 .

WHAT WHAT WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T END LIKE THIS! NAT AND KEVIN WERE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT OVER EDD! GAH NO NO! please be just asleep.

 **YOU GUESSED WELL MY DEAR**

 **-S**

licilovesanime chapter 39 .

Omg! I sat and read it all in one hour! T_T This is sad! But it's good! Nat being his ex is a first. anyway, nice chapter/story! Cant wait for the next update!

 **I KNOW YOUR FEELS ;_;**

 **-S**


	41. Chapter 41

**GUYS NO; ITS NOT THE END IM NOT DONE YET. **

**IM JUST LACKING MOTIVATION AT THE MOMENT ;_; IM SORRY**

 **ITS WEEKEND NOW SO MAYBE A CHAPTER WILL POP UP TOMOROW OR ON SUNDAY**

Echoucho chapter 38 . Sep 12

OMG WHAAY T.T COUNTINUE

 **Soon my friend.. soon**

 **-S**

KawaiiLoner69 chapter 40 . Sep 14

You're honestly so amazing at writing this story keep it up.  
I can't wait for him and Kevin to date which I assume may happen considering its a kevedd fanfic but you know it's your story:) love it!

 **YOUR SMART, THOUGH IM NOT PROMISING ANYTHING :)))))))))))))))))))**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 40 .

Yay parents feels

 **Had to add some ^^**

 **-S**

licilovesanime chapter 40 .

The feels... the feels has gotten to me. After I read this I legit went on Google and tumblr to look up a bunch of Kevedd and Nat stuff . Anyway, I really like it! Your description of everything is really amazing and it makes me feel like I'm actually there in a sense!

 **That makes me tear up ;-; Your so nice and you deserv a internet hug 3**

 **-S**

FaintWolf chapter 40 .

I love the short chapters and quick updates! Love the story BTW and I can't wait to read the next chapter, thank goodness he's alive

 **OF COURSE! Though I did have mixed feels about killing him off or not ;**

 **-S**


	42. Chapter 42

**While Edd was in coma state**

 **MUSIC NOTE: Neptune - sleeping at last**

Kevin was the first one to the hospital. He didn't waste a minute of waiting, he searched after Nat and eventually found him broken down in the hallway with a broken pot and trashed benches. Soft humming came from the teal haired man, it was like he was praying. Kevin wanted to punch and beat nathan up for not being more careful and just let Edd work. Though if Kevin was in the same position he would have done the same only to see that curious face Edd rarely made. Kevin couldn't bring himself to hurt Nathan after that thought. Also just looking at how broken he already was, was enough to silence his hatred and worry.

-Any news?

-Edd's in ICU, they.. lost him..

-eh? Wait you got to be jok-

-They lost him.. one time, but he's back again.

-Oh.

-He should be out any minute though..

-Okay. That's great. You know, I really want to kick your butt but your a mess already.

-thanks for that one.

Edd was rolled out of the room patched up but still unconscious. A doctor had pulled Kevin and Nathan to the side to tell them his current state.

-He's in a coma. We did what we could but he wouldn't wake up even with medication..We don't know when he's going to wake up, but the most common time is when the body is healed enough to work again. But Edd got hit directly in the head meaning, he may never really "wake up". Like a sleeping beauty you could say.

-How big is the chance that he wakes up?

Kevin asked.

-40%..

Kevin didn't falter, there was still a chance.

-When are the visiting times?

-Everyday after 16:00-19:30.

-Where will his room be?

-room 661

-Thanks. Come on nat lets meet up with the others.

Nathan couldn't say anything, he was ashamed.

Kevin told both marie and Nazz about the situation and Edd's state. All they could really do for Edd was to hope, hope that he wasn't a broken doll with a sleeping soul inside of it. the time was 23:54 so they couldn't visit him.  
Only a few second later Eddy and Ed came rushing into the hospital immediately spotting the group. Eddy rushed to nathan and was about to hit him but Kevin stopped his punch with one hand only a cm away from Nathan's face.  
Eddy growled and spouted out curse words putting the blame on nathan but the rest of the group agreed on that it technically wasn't his fault at all. Ed was a crying mess only asking questions about Edd and if he would be taken away or that his soul was going to ripped out. Luckily the cafe in the hospital shelled gravy that quickly made the big guy a bit happier. They sat down and talked for about 20 minutes what they should do now, they literally failed on protecting Edd for even a day. Kevin's eyes averted from the conversation and to the other side of the hospital wing where he saw a man that looked oddly suspicious, he wore a brown beanie, had quite a nice beard and wore a flannel shirt and jeans and some dusty sneakers and a camera. The man was walking back an forth like he was uncertain or looking for something. Kevin spotted a backpack on the man's back as he turned around and pulled it off to retrieve something, that something being a lens. he putted the lens on the camera and stomped in the direction of the Comatosed patients. No one in the group spotted the man so Kevin immediately jogged off to the direction the man went in followed by questions from his friends as they sat at the same spot.

Kevin remembered that visiting times was already over and surely this guy wasn't here for just some visiting of his grandmother or something. The man went into the room with the room 661 written on it, and that made Kevin's blood boil. He instantly followed, the moment he sat his food down inside the room a big flash filled the room and the man at the edge of the bed a big fluff of black hair laid on. The man panicked as he spotted Kevin and started rabbling out unrelated things and distractions.

-Give me the camera.

-Eh, uh, can't do buddy.

-you're a paparazzi right?, hand me the camera or i'll punch your face in.

-huh? No. Who are you anyway, i've seen you around E.V a lot lately. You his boyfriend? if that's the case i can make you famous if you would just pose a bit for me eh?

-what part of give me the camera do you not understand?.

-Geez u know, this is my living!" I have people to feed. And this guy can make me rich in the matter of seconds since im the first one here!"

The man tried to get past Kevin but was stopped the moment he was about to leave, thanks to a punch in the face.

-THE F!CK.

Kevin took the camera and deleted the picture of Edd's sleeping face and bandaged head. Then he pushed the man out and threw the camera back to the man. The paparazzi left with a growl and mumbling words probably cursing Kevin for destroying the best opportunity he could get.

The redhead went back inside the room to check up quickly before going back to the gang.

The usual black soft hair was now tainted in dried blood and tangles. Those soft and long eyelashes didn't even move an inch, not a dream or thought was disturbing him, both relieving and scary. Kevin's hand trailed around Edd's sleeping face, hoping for some kind of response. Not a flinch or awkward blush appeared. Kevin leaned closer to Edd, he hovered inches about his soft lips, but slowly moved back up to his forehead to kiss him there. He wasn't going to take the advantage of him just because he was unconscious. Kevin pulled back and brushed some locks of hair out of his angels face before leaving quietly.

* * *

 **Look look loooook who got a chapter up in the middle of the night right before an archery contest! ME!"# WHOHO Yeaah finally getting things moving again.**

FaintWolf chapter 41 .

Thats reasonable, some things must be done for plot (;ຶДຶ )

 **Right!"**

 **-S**

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 41 .

Oooh pwease oh pwease write more!

P.s. my birthday is on Sunday.  
Juuuust so you knooow!  
Cx  
I love this story by the way.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! OR GLAD FÖDELSEDAG :)) Congratz and I hope you have a loooovely day :**

 **And look! A new chapter~**

 **-S**


	43. Chapter 43

_It was at night Everyone was woken up by their home phone in the apartment that wouldn't stop ringing. The one that picked it up was none other than Nazz. She stumbled out in her pajamas from her room and went into the livingroom to pick up the phone, and put everyone out of their misery._

 _-Heloo? Nazz from Jupiter resident speeaaking._

 _-Hello, Nazz. We got some news about Eddward._

 _-R-REally!?_

 _-Yes, he has woken up once but he quickly drifted off a few minutes ago. Also, There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his brain activity or senses, It's wonderful news._

 _The nurse chirped even though it was in the middle of the night._

 _-Can we come later and see him? O-or Could you call when he wakes up again?!_

 _-Of course. Im sure you have the visitor time already. Then Nazz Have a wonderful Night. Bye._

 _"Phone cuts off"_

 _Nazz put the phone back in its charger and stood staring into the wall for a few minutes._  
 _Edd had woken up, just that was a miracle, And oh she just wanted to scream out in joy and wake everyone up. But it would be better if everyone got their sleep and that she announced the news during breakfast._  
 _Skipping forward she went back into her room and laid down with Marie and their cat to sleep again, though it was hard due to her excitement and giddiness._

The morning came quicker than she thought.

Everyone was still gloomy, even the cat. And it was tearing nazz apart, she remembered the few days of happiness that they shared before the incident and the few moments Kevin and Edd had, Of course she spied on them, and oh god even Nat flirted with Edd.

When everyone was seated and was eating she spoke up.

-Edd woke up last night.

Marie spit out her bacon and looked like nazz had grown 5 heads. Nat stared in shock and spilled some juice on his shirt, Ed looked like he had won 200 000. Eddy was smirking like he knew he wasn't going to be brain dead for the rest of his life, Kevin stood up and stared at her like a madman.

-U-Umm..So what do you guys say? How about we go see how he's doing today?.

Kevin sat back down and spoke up.

-Why didn't you wake anyone up?.

-We wouldn't be able to visit him anyway so in the morning would be much better time to announce the news, am i wrong?

-Nazz right.

Marie snorted and began eating again so did everyone else.

-Im going checking up on him after work

Nathan said quickly.

-Me too

Kevin said right after

-You don't even have work

-Jupiter offered me a placement as Edd's manager, took the chance while i had it.

-Tsk. Don't mess anything up for him.

-Seconding that one.

Nazz was feeling the energy return to all of them and how things were going in the right direction again, sure the road there was long , but it was going to be worth it.

Nathan went to work like usual, Filming. He made a lot of mistakes and was clumsy all day but he played it away with his charm and flirty attitude, which did indeed work to get that annoying old man that he currently worked with off his back. But his mind was filled with Edd, how he wanted to kiss his pain away, sweep him up into his arms and just hold him against his chest too feel his warmth and hearing his beating heart. And bury his face in the crown nest off soft silky black hair like those morning he used to spend with edd, listening to his rabbling and what not that he had on his mind while he himself whispered calming but dirty things into his ear while holding onto his waist.

Kevin went to Jupiter's and met the one and only man that had control of Edd's work, Joker. but he called him J instead, since Joker sounded lame. He and J went over how they would lay Edd's work up and what was okay to accept and who to ignore and keep off Edd's back. There was quite a few things to go over, he even got a new phone for business only, and a notebook there he could write up schedules and such, J said it was okay to book whatever he felt like Edd could handle but Kevin was going to ask him before hand. He wanted to get things over with and time ticking so he could speed off to the hospital and see those crystal eyes open and not forced 0pen so some doctor could shine some lamp in his eyes. He wanted to see Edd "Alive". Wanted to hear his breathing and see that cute face turning red when he kissed him. He wanted to caress him and just take everything in, Kevin wanted to see Edd's Halo all whole, up and shining again. Hearing about how his day had been, how he felt and what he wanted to do during the evening. He just wanted to see him whole.

Marie was at the boxing center blowing off some steam as she organized her thoughts. How Edd was when he was younger, happy and a clean freak, at that moment she really liked him until she met Nazz and realized she was actually pansexual. How The lanky teen with a sockhead grew over the years was surprising, his body got tuned and even some muscles could be seen but that sockhead was still there destroying his cute appearance. They graduated and she got together with Nazz, they moved and then met Nathan at a bar. Leading from one thing to another they found out Nathan used to be in a relationship with Edd once but he fuckt up. After that the gears turned and Kevin and Edd was suddenly living in the same place at them, actually already living in the same city. And That Ed and Eddy was there, And that E.V the suicide attempter was actually Edd, giving answers to why Nathan became like shit for a good while and just broke down. And then one thing lead to another and they all live in the same place and Edd got into a accident during a surprise storm that got a fucking tornado sweeping the city clean. Leading to today, Edd's back from being sleeping beauty. Nazz just had the balls to keep that secre-

 **"Smack"**  
 _(Marie got hit by her trainer)_

-Keep attention Marie!"

-YES SIR.

Ed was happy as a duck that just hatched and found its mother. He was talking with Eddy happily about what they should buy and give to Edd when they were done giving back cash to a few people they played with. Edd was his best friend since his younger days and that wouldn't change, he loved Edd for who he was. He always helped Ed when he wasn't thinking and just jumped into things, that he eventually learned his lesson. The same was for Eddy, even though he acted like a jerk Edd still kept being his friend and he actually listened to Edd's old rambling from back in the days that he used today to not fuck up. He wouldn't trade a single thing to change Ed or Edd.

Nazz was photographing a few moment before she called it a break so the models could have something to drink before posing again. She currently was helping out a friend that was running a fashion magazine. She did not stress or freet in meeting Edd as soon as possible as the others, she was going to take it in "my pace" and just accept that Edd was actually Awake again and was improving and not dying. Maybe she could go and buy him something that he liked, like a fruit smoothie or something.

* * *

Guest chapter 29 .

Oh my goodness! I haven't been on for a while, I come back and there's 20 more chapters! I have to catch up can't wait for what's ahead!

Y u no update chapter 42 .

It's been days plz update

Lol chapter 40 .

Is this the end ;.;

 **Nonoono it's not my dear**

 **-S**

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 42 .

Yay! Best birthday present ever! :) I love your style of writing, along with your brilliant ideas! I will keep reading!

 **UwU you're so cute and nice~ Hope you had a great day sorry it's been a week**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 42 .

Go get um kev ... no fucking paparazzi in here... vultures

 **Yeaaah!"**

 **-S**

FaintWolf chapter 42 .

Awww (_) Kevin: 1 Nat: 0  
Kevin is so sweetso and protective but I can understand how Nat feels terrible

 **OwO im continuing to torture Nathan..**

 **-S**

licilovesanime chapter 42 .

OMG Nat breaking down is just ughhhh I love him too much to imagine him break down like that! It was a good chapter! Can't wait for the next one!

 **Thank youuu 3**

 **-S**


	44. Chapter 44

**IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE:**

 **Heyr Himnasmiður**

* * *

Kevin was the first one to get to the hospital. The nurse explained how to get to his room even though he already knew the way but out of respect he didn't say anything.

The door was haunting, Edd would either be awake or asleep and he didn't know what to do in either situations.

His hand gripped the handle hard and slide the door open quietly as possible. The sight was one to see indeed, it was right out of a picture frame. The way the ravens hair slowly lulled back and forth was like out of a movie, and the sun that was soon to become a sunset bathed the room in soft orange. The windows was open making the room fresh, the smell of autumn filled his lungs.

In the bed laid Edd, his eyes closed with earphones playing loudly of some melody he haven't heard before and he didn't know where he got the earphones from but that wasn't to important. Kevin took a few steps towards the bed and stopped when he was just half a meter away from Edd. The soft humming came from Edd. _It was like a trance listening to him._

Edd's eyes fluttered open when the song ended and was shocked when he found Kevin staring down at him.  
But no words escaped either of their mouths, the wind was the only thing that filled the silence for a good while.  
Both of their hearts beated rapidly. Their brains going in the speed of light in trying to figure out what to say.

-Good Evening Kevin.

-Good morning Dork.

Edd pulled out the earphones and laid them in the pile of gifts before looking back at Kevin that was suddenly closer than a human being should be to another. He could feel the others breath mixing with his own. Then the sudden feeling of soft lips met his own. Kevin had leaned in to Kiss Edd as softly as possible like he was made of porcelain. Edd felt his head thumping but ignored it and focused on the feeling of those familiar lips on his own caring for him with his very being. Kevin pulled away and pulled Edd into his chest, he nuzzled his face into Edds hair that smelled of blood still.

 _-Good morning my halo._

-W-what are you talking about?. Kevin do you realize you have already said Good morning?. And its Evening actually.

Kevin held him firmly to really feel him until Edd relaxed completely into the touch.

Edd bit His bottom lip knowing now how he actually felt for Kevin, sometimes it takes strong measures to make one realize their feelings for another being. And Death was a good wake up call from the heavens. His heart thumped loudly making the heart monitor beep loudly, Kevin chuckled and pulled back.

-You need a bath.

-I would have taken one if the nurses didn't tell me that I am not allowed to leave this bed.

Edd snorted at the obvious.

Kevin took a chair from the corner and pulled it towards the side of Edd's current bed.

-So, how ya feeling?

-Headaches but nothing more.

-Hungry? Thirsty Princess?

-Ha-ha. No I ate earlier but a bit thirsty.

-I could get you some water if you'd like.

-That would be great, i didn't want to be a bother to the nurses so i decided to wait. but yes, please.

-Be right bac-

The door slides open and in came Nazz right on time.

-Did I hear anyone say thirssty?

-N-Nazz?

-That's me. I got you a fruit juice, thought about smoothie but then thought juice would be easier to consume.

-Thank you Nazz!

-Hihi You're welcome D!

Nazz closed the door and went towards Edd and placed a cup of newly pressed strawberries and mangos and some citrus fruits on the table be side Edd. Edd didn't waste a single minute before drinking it. Kevin was a little annoyed that the glory was taken away from him but was glad that Nazz had something that actually taste something.


	45. Chapter 45

**IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE: Borderline- Tove Styrke**

* * *

Ed and Eddy arrived shortly after Nazz that was currently playing some board games with Kevin and Edd. Ed immediately pulled Edd into a bear hug and almost destroyed the whole game in the process. But he wasn't THAT stupid to destroy a perfectly new game, especially the one he himself had brought and saw that Edd enjoyed playing it.

Eddy half hugged Edd knowing that Edd still needs rest and should not be shaken up more than he already had.

-Looks like someone decided to wake up in the end.

-I'm not going down that easily Eddy.

-Of course I knew that and didn't bat an eyelash in your direction.

 _(A Complete lie, Eddy looked like shit)_

-Thank you for believing in me Eddy.

-No probs, whatcha playing?

-Monopol! im enjoying it quite a lot.

-Good for you.

Eddy sat down beside Edd and watched as they kept playing just, watching, checking so Edd weren't in pain or anything.

Ed sat down beside him and talked loudly about secret strategies and the best way to win in it while checking Edd's expressions as his strategies actually worked and put him in lead.

Marie and Nathan was on their way to the hospital currently in a conversation.

-What if he blames me?

-He wont, he aint a guy like that.

-I-I know but what IF!"

-Then suck it up, he'll realize that it wasn't your fault.

-Marie, What should I say when i meet him then!?

-Geez, chill man, You're not going to choose between life and death here.

-Fine, Fine, I'll calm down. I'll go with the river.

They arrived and went to Edd's room that was already filled with all their friends and lovers/past lovers. Nathan's heart stopped for a second seeing Edd laugh and looking like he hadn't died once already, He's used to accidents, that's probably why he can act like nothing happened. Marie clattered away and said her Hi to Edd that was glad the gang was coming together again. Nathan joined in from the side. Edd noticed him and smiled gently at him to assure him that he wasn't at fault at all.

Nathans shoulders slumped down in ease when Edd smiled towards him and greeted him and didn't scream hateful words towards him. His words really hurt, Nathan already knew how Edd's words could be like arrows.

They clattered away until the sun set and the victor was to everyone's surprise Nazz that was throw up in the air by marie and shared victory shouts and lame words that was directed towards Kevin and Edd that pouted for their loss. Their happy moment soon came to an end when a nurse came in looking a bit sadly at the gang that had not noticed how Tired Edd actually was, but happy that the boy actually did what he could to stay with his friends. Sadly she had to break this moment up due to visiting time coming to an end.

-Excuse me, but Eddward needs his rest.

Everyone turned towards her and made puppy faces hoping to be able to stay for a little bit more but she would have none of that.

-There's more time tomorrow! Okay? Dont look at me like that.

When she didn't move they gave up and started packing their stuff together for the day.

-See you tomorrow D! Bringing you some Tea that you like~

-thank you Nazz, I would appreciate it.

-Night Double D! I checked under the bed and closet, there shouldn't be any monster in here so your safe!

-Thanks for the thought Ed, but i do not believe monsters exist.

Marie waved and quickly went after Nazz.

-Call if anything happens Sockhead.

-I will Eddy, though I do not have my phone-

Eddy threw something black onto Edd's bed, and it was his phone that Eddy had been keeping tabs on.

-Oh, I'll call if anything happens then.

Eddy went off with a grin, happy that he helped his friend a little.

Left Was Nathan and kevin that both wanted some private time to talk with Edd. They silently glared at each other.

-Do you both have something to say perhaps?

Both nodded.

-Then please decide who should wait outside first.

They had a match in rock, scissor and paper. Nathan lost so he had to wait, leaving Kevin and edd alone in the room.

-So..What may it be Kevin?

Kevin sat down on Edd's hospital bed and dragged Edd forward so he sat in his lap with his head in his neck. Edd didnt protest due to lack of energy, though he didnt even want to protest against the warm frame. The red hair tickled his nose but tilted his head in more so he could really lean against Kevin's warm neck. Kevin held onto Edd's frame thightly like Edd was his life support, edd still had that little tiny flower smell lingering behing his ear that made him press his lips behing Edd's ear and kiss his neck softly to not leave any mark.

Edd's walls had broken down. He didnt want to pull away anymore, he would just accept what was given to him, what he liked. What he wanted. And he wanted to stay close to Kevin. Kevin that's always there for him, the person that makes him a little sane and make him stop thinking about work and such. The one person that makes him relaxed the moment he's around. The musk smell of Kevin made him cling closer and curl aginast the ghostly kisses.

-K-Kevin, This really isnt the p-proper time..

-Sorry.

Kevin pulled away and put Edd back in his original place. But before leaving he kissed Edd's forehead and his knuckles promising that he wouldnt let Edd go no matter what, even if he went insane. Kevin was probably already insane the moment he saw Edd again after graduation.

Kevin stepped out of the room and Nathan went inside instead, immedietly noticing how red Edd's cheeks were, Oh god did that fit Edd perfectly but who made him blush was the problem here.

-Edd, Are you mad at me?

-Eh? Why would i be?

-I shouldnt had bothered you, if i hadnt you wouldnt be laying in a hospital at this very moment you know.

-Nathan-

-Nat.

-Nat. I don't resent you.

* * *

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 44 .

Yay! Can't wait to see what happens next! I wish you the best with your progress!

 **Thank you 3**

 **-s**

Nofi chapter 44 .

Edddddddd tellllll himmmmmmm *melts*

 ***Scoops you up in a bucket***

 **-s**

licilovesanime chapter 44 .

I really love the scene between Kevin and Edd it was really sweet! Can't wait

 **UwU THX 333**

 **-S**


	46. Chapter 46

**Guys im sorry updates have been slow! It's hectic in school right now due to that im studying to get into a school i want to get in to. And all my feels have been a mess but im trying to give you at least two updates a week ;-;!**

 **IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE: Drowning butterflies- bipolar sunshine.**

* * *

Nathan and Edd had a long but quick conversation about all the event that had been going on and past patched together a few things that needed to be cleared and explained. Both was relieved after everything was solved

Neither of them held grudges or felt guilt anymore, they both became a little closer to each other and more comfortable.

Nathan kissed Edd's knuckles before leaving which made Edd tense up but he was determined not to be swayed anymore, he wouldn't rush his feelings and just succumb to them.

The activities of that day tired him out more than a normal person should had been, making him sleep until afternoon the next day much to his annoyance but accepted it as part of getting better and healing.

Edd didn't do anything in particular except doing some tests the nurses and doctors assigned for him, like walking around the hospital floor for a few minutes or eating more than he felt like.

Everyone visited him everyday and encouraged him to get better quickly, and somedays Kevin would request private" conversations" with him. More like "cuddling sessions". The nurses had gotten used to seeing them in the middle of something so they knew that they should wait 10 minutes before getting Kevin out of Edd's room, letting them have their last day cuddles for now.

Little by little they grew even closer.

Nathan tried, he really did. But he noticed the small changes in Edd, the way he looked at Kevin. They way his eyes shimmered once again like those orbs used to look at himself. But he still tried. Hoping there would be just a little room there he and edd resided together.

the weeks went by and Edd was finally getting his energy back, his recovery was slow and the satellite he was hit by left a scar on Edd forehead but no one cared if the scar was there or not as long as Edd was recovering in a healthy way, and was on his way home again.

Then the day came when Edd got the notice.

-You can go home tomorrow.

* * *

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 45

I just wanna say... YES! Also I love when you put the notes about the song to listen to at the top. They all really go with the story! *Squeal*

 **Thank you! I wasn't sure people noticed them so Thank you 3 :**

 **-s**

licilovesanime chapter 45

Kevin... pick Kevin... pleaseeeeeeee ! I'm at the suspense in this story!

 **Its moving that way it seems !**

 **-S**


	47. Chapter 47

**IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE: Big jet plane - radio edit -Angus -julia stone**

* * *

Edd was finally back home at the apartment, to celebrate his recovery and return they baked a cake for him and had a movie night.

Kevin was fixing snacks while marie and nazz and Ed was choosing movie. Eddy, Edd and Nathan sat around talking about what they should do the next few days.

The cake was put in the middle of the table and the snacks around it and on the tiny space around the table that was left was plates placed on. They ate away happily and watched the horror film that the "movie experts" had chosen, annabell. Edd wasn't to fond of scary movies or gore so he looked away during the " _exciting scenes"_ to look at Kevin that sat with his arms around his waist secretly under the huge blanket everyone had over themselfs while they pressed together on the huge couch.

When the movie was over, Edd had fallen asleep on Kevin and Nathan on Edd. Marie on Nazz. Which left Kevin, nazz and Ed n Eddy Awake discussing the movie until they decided to wake the sleepyheads up, except Edd that Kevin carried without making him wake up. Kevin opened the door to Edd's room and laid him on the big comfy bed, the action made Edd stir in his sleep, trying to adapt to the temperature change. The jock pulled the covers over Edd and petted his hair before leaving him to have the sleep he needed.

 _Nathan that was passing by noticed the action and felt disgusted as his eyes trailed Kevin's hand thru Edd's locks, but didn't want to cause any trouble and went on with his business._

Though Kevin didn't leave. He was stopped by Edd that was holding onto his hand as he was about to walk away. The action made his heart thump loudly in his chest and his mind choosing what action to take and say.

-Sleep with me tonight. Please.

Edd's sleepy voice whispered in the dim lights of his room.

Kevin went beet red but did not decline and accepted the gesture and offer.

-Sure.

Edd let go off his hand so Kevin could go and dress into something more comfier, that being a T-shirt he liked sleeping in and boxers.

Kevin closed the bedroom door and turned off the lights before slipping in beside Edd. And god bless the bed, it must had been made out of Angel feathers or something because he could barely feel the material at all. Close to silk but way softer and silkier.

Edd turned around so their faces was right next to each other, feeling each other breaths. Edd sat up and bent down towards Kevin so their lips locked. The pace was slow between them, but that just the way Edd was going to play it. Kevin didn't have any complains other than that he wanted to flip the positions right there and now so he could dominate Edd completely.

Edd sat ontop of Kevin kissing him mindlessly. Hands trailed his upper body feeling him all over as gently as possible as if those hands could break him with the slightest rough pull or stroke.

But until it could get further exhaustion hit Edd hard making him stop what he was doing and just cuddle up to Kevin that was trying to gather up enough air to breath.

Kevin did want to go further, but he wasn't a jerk. He wouldn't push Edd. He was going to take his hand and just walk the phase Edd wanted it to go and needed. Even if they didn't do it, it didn't mean that he didnt love Edd.

Drifting off slowly they both fell asleep with each other on their minds.


	48. Chapter 48

**gUYS- i HIT A writers block, Like, seriously, I have no idea what to write anymore. Ideas? mOTIVATioN!"~**


	49. Chapter 49

**IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE: Slip- Elliot Moss**

Next morning everyone slept in, no one had anything to do anyway, so why not waste time laying in bed all day instead?.

Edd rolled around in his bed unable to sleep any longer, Kevin on the other hand slept like a log, though he wasn't a very quiet one due to his titan like snores. The raven rolled around so he faced Kevin, looking at his features and why he even fell for this man. Why he opened up to his childhood bully that suddenly just appeared in front of him when he was between life and death. It felt like retrouvailles, but the fact that he wasn't close to me before we separated and walked our own paths, made it different. He was here now. he's real, and Edd liked him. It was strange how two human beings can get so attached to each other so quickly, how feelings could develop in just the matter of seconds.

Kevin shifted and ended up waking himself up. The smell of roses and vanilla poured into his being waking him up quickly but slowly. Blue eyes stared into his emerald green eyes filling him up with different emotions, the seriousness of Edd's face, the frown the displayed on his forehead and the thin lined lips. Edd never displayed such a face in front of him before, so something must be wrong. Did he say something in his sleep? Did he do something wrong? or did he have a bad dream?. All he wanted was for Edd to feel "Geborgenheit" (German, look it up.).

-Hey, what's wrong?.

-Kevin, why did I fall in love with you?

-w-what?. I-I don't know. Only you know that Dork.

-True. Though i have a hard time finding out the answer.

-Then don't think. Just roll with it.

-Kevin, is it alright that i like you?

-Of course, why wouldn't it be?.

Kevin sat up quickly and frowned down on Edd that laid on his back looking up in the ceiling but now on kevin.

-I don't know, maybe you'll think it's gross?.

-Then im gross for liking you.

Edd blushed and looked away to avoid the watching prying emerald eyes.

-Hey, look at me dork.

-My eyes can't seem to look your way.

Kevin pulled Edd up in his lap in a awkward position. Blue orbs met Green ones, both turning red but lost in thought of what to say. They both loved each other, they cared and tended for each other, keeping each other warm and safe in a indescribable way. Edd leaned into the touch and warmth of Kevin's broad chest. His lips tightened and formed yet another thin line, biting his lower lip in the process while in thought. Kevin drowned his face in the mess of raven silky hair, kissing edd's head and scar over and over again to reassure that Edd had not done anything wrong for fallin in love with him, he wanted to boy to embrace it and accept it. Accept his feelings, and for the future.

-Edd I seriously like you, a lot. I wouldn't trade you for a single thing. When you were in the hospital I thought a part of me was going to disappear, It hasn't even been that long, just a few months since i spent time with you, but that was enough to know how important and how much of an impact you do on my life just existing. When my eyes isn't on you something always happens and I seriously don't want that, so, just let me be with you until I can no longer see.

-I didn't take you for the "Jazzy type"

-I can be sassy, jazzy, cheesy whatever you want.

-Hmm..And I doubt that you'll suddenly go blind. But yes.I think I can allow myself to have you following me around even if you go blind, even if you can see.

Kevin hugged edd tightly, wrapping his arms around the small fragile being that allowed him to be close, and tend for him. Kevin cooed out soothing cheesy words while they sat in the mess of blankets and pillows that Edd had made. Kevin was in euphoria and so was Edd. They finally got to each other, the wire that once seperated them had been cut down by their teeth. Kevin's palms caressed Edd's smaller ones, drawing lines and pictures in his palm, casually remembering what a few of the lines on hands meant and the meaning of them, but he kept the meaning in edd's hands a secret for himself.

Edd grew tired by every second and touch, he felt calm and warm, maybe regaining the lost sleep would be a good idea. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He felt heavy and weightless. Slowly he grew numb and fell asleep on Kevin's chest feeling his beating heart that was meant for him. Kevin couldn't help but smile down at Edd's sleeping face, glad that he felt calm and secure enough to fall asleep in his arms. He laid the raven down on the bed enough so he wouldn't get any aches when he woke up later, Kevin himself was lost in thought and didn't fall asleep until a hour later.

Edd laid secure in Kevin's arms, bathing in the warmth and darkness that overwhelmed them with the sense of bliss and comfort.

They laid there surrounded by messily thrown pillows and blankets sleeping, unaware of their surrounding. They didn't want it to end.

And it literally didn't. because Eddward Vincent, didn't wake up.

* * *

amoteen chapter 48 . Oct 10

can start with a slightly surprised Edd that is pretty confused on how Kevin got there. ? maybe? that's my thought process

 **Good idea good idea**

 **-S**

901 chapter 48 . Oct 7

HAVE NAT TRY TO KILL KEV AND HAVE DD WAKE UP AND SEE HIM... IDK WHAT ELSE TO ADD TO THAT  
(I made an account just to follow this story)

 **Wow I actually liked that idea but that's a bit to drastic xD! I appreciate the effort :!**

 **-S**

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 48 . Oct 7

What if Kevin and Edd talk about their situation. And why not throw some fun stuff in there. Everyone loves fun! I'm not sure if I am helping much but I'd like to try! Hmmm... What if Kevin takes Edd on a date or something? A movie maybe, or maybe a show? I hope I helped even a little!  
I love this story and I can't wait until the next update! Good luck!

 **Fluffy you say**

 **-S**


	50. Chapter 50

Until 7 hours later in the afternoon.

Kevin groaned when the noise from the hallway became louder and louder for every second. He opened his eyes and was met with Edd's sleeping face that truly looked like a girls if you looked close enough. His thoughts wandered a bit about Edd until the sounds made him annoyed and thoughtful that it would wake the sleeping boy next to him. Kevin sat up and got up, the floor was cold as it met his feet, goosebumps crept up from his legs to his neck. He picked up his shirt and pants that laid sloppily on the floor, he put them on and left the bedroom.

The commotion that had woken him up was about Eddy and Nathan having a brawl in the middle room/livingroom, Eddy's nose had some blood dripping out of it while on Nathan's' face had a blue mark slowly creeping out. Kevin stood there questioningly in the hallway, Nazz and Marie was playing with the black cat that roamed their apartment. Then their brawl started again but this time verbally so Kevin could get some of an understanding of what they were fighting over.

-Don't you get that you ain't got a single chance!?

-No, I don't get it, I don't understand, I don't understand why I don't get a second chance!

-Then should I tell you again Mr, Ocean face. BECAUSE THE REDHEAD AND HIM FUCKING LIKE EACH OTHER, AND U DONT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO FUCK WITH EDD'S BRAIN AGAIN SO STOP LOOMING AROUND HIS DOOR AND FLIRTING.

Kevin was taken aback by the sudden statement, not that it was a lie though, but it's true that Nathan should stop throwing himself at Edd. Eddy was actually right.

-He's right Barbie.

-What's with the nicknames today!?, He hasn't told you that he likes you!"

-He did, and I accepted them.

-WHAT!"? WHEN!?'

-Earlier this morning, So fuck of Nat.

Nathan sat down on the floor _(Like when you sit on the ground but on your feet with your knees to your chest, like your pooping kind of, just so you get it :))_  
His face in his hands, he felt defeat. Like Kevin just ripped his organs out, it was ironic and stupid. He actually really didn't have a chance anymore. He had actually lost. Even with his booty? even with his charms and throwing flirts and helpfulness( _Maybe not completely helpful)_ But he actually didn't have a chance from the start, was that what they were saying?.

* * *

901 chapter 49 . Oct 15

OMG noooo

 **:))) OHYES**

 **-S**

xxxrosaxxx chapter 49 . Oct 15

What you mean by that last line? Please tell me you're joking right? He can't die in his sleep after all that's happened to him for him to die like that would be a punch in the face to us readers all this wait for kevin and edd to fall in love then he dies, not cool.

 **I thought about it actually, but that would be to drastic and to sudden that it wouldn't turn out ok : XD**

 **-S**

KayRose09 chapter 49 . Oct 14

Wait, what do you mean he didn't wake up? Please don't play with my emotions

 **Im playing all i want ! :D**

 **-S**

Nofi chapter 49 . Oct 13

He didn't wake up? HE DIDN'T WAKE UP? is this the end? ... oh my heart

 **NO FEAR NOT; ITS NOT THE END**

 **-S**

lamoteen chapter 49 . Oct 13

EXCUSE YOU!?

 **Excuse me(Shiro out)  
**

 **-S**

TootlebugSkaterchick261 chapter 49 . Oct 13

I loved it! But.. This concerns me...  
"And it literally didn't. because Eddward Vincent, didn't wake up."

.

WHAT!? Is... This the... Dare I say it.. END?!

 **NO IT'S noT THE END :I**

 **-S**

licilovesanime chapter 49 . Oct 12

Why do you have to do such cruel things?! T_TT_TT_T() my heart can't take it

 **Because I can only write cruel things for some reason :D**

 **-S**


	51. Chapter 51

The other ones were off doing once again their own thing, even Nathan for once, he managed to land a modelling job to everyone's surprise, well, he wasn't completely bad looking.  
The days had been going smoothly like nothing had ever happened. Everyone in the complex was slowly climbing higher up the ladder and achieving great things. They was a wonder duo one could say. Edd's story got leaked, literally everything from start to the present. This led to a major crisis in the media around the world, Edd got so many calls and mails that Kevin simple said " _NO"_ to a big majority of the people. After not even letting them say two words. It may had been rude but it was needed. The crisis calmed down after having a public conference. There wasn't much more to it, Nat accepted defeat but still had a hard time moving on but, Now were in the present.

-Edd Let's go on a date this weekend

Edd lifted his head from the laptop that he was sitting in front of in the kitchen. The final chapters for his next book was drawing near so he worked every minute he got.

-Kevin you do realise that you booked a signing on sunday for me right?.

-Then Saturday it is.

Edd really didn't have any complains about going on a date, it made him a little nervous but hey maybe it was time for a short break.

-Sure, a break could serve my neck good.

-Great, Anything particular you want to do?

-Actually, there is a new planetarium I've wanted to check out. But you'll get bored..

-Planetarium it is, we can have dinner afterwards, how about it?

-Sure, but why the sudden invitation?

-Just felt like we both need to get out more.

 _-True._

Edd shifted in the barstol so he faced Kevin, Kevin's gaze was digging into his soul as he stood leaning against the sink and slowly made a mischievous face and leaned forward to kiss Edd. The kiss was not long and not quick, it was perfect, Kevin was a natural born Kisser and Edd was a quick learner, making the best combination. Their relationship could only be described as _"SexyCute-ish"_ They both had their hidden dirty sides, but it slipped out whenever they were getting intimate or there was a moment for it. But in public it was sweet looking, nothing more than two people that were smitten to each other quite a lot.

Edd's raven hair brushed against Kevin's forehead when they learned their foreheads against each other both having a smile on their face.

-Well you keep working imma go out shopping food for tonight.

-Mhm.

Kevin pulled back and left the kitchen crossing the livingroom to the hallway. Shuffling filled the apartment as Kevin got dressed.

-See ya later!.

-See you soon.

They said to each other before Kevin opened the door the the entrance and locked behind himself, not wanting to repeat what once had happened.

On his way to the grocery store he thought out how their date would go like, starting off with seeing Edd getting dressed to them leaving while holding hands, then later riding his car to the planetarium, seeing the dorks awed look, them kissing, Driving to a expensive dinner, them eating, Himself getting down on one knee, and finally asking for Edd's hand.


	52. Chapter 52

**IMPORTANT MUSIC NOTE: BITE-Troye sivan**

 **FINAL CHAPTER GUYS BRACE YOURSELF.**

 **MUSIC VERY IMPORTANT; I SEARCHED FOR THE PERFECT SONG FOR ME TO EVEN WRITE THE ENDING SO YOU BETTER LISTEN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CHOCOLATE**

 **I worked on this story since may. bumps here and there but hey, we made it, And I want to thank everyone that followed this story! with love from Shiro-Sensei.**

when the shopping was done, Kevin and Edd got dressed casually. edd wore a white turtleneck with black thigh sitting pants and black slacks together with a black woolen coat. Kevin wore a V-neck in grey and wine red jeans, with white converse and a shorter jeans jacket, and for once leaving the signature hat.

The drive was a long one, but the time was filled with Edd chattering on about atoms and magnetism, science stuff that he actually understood and was interested in to be honest. it was interesting. The void was also filled with Edd and Kevin's humming along to a song that was playing on the radio. They were closing in to their goal and Edd was jumping like a child in his seat when he saw a big sign painted in some sort of galaxy pattern and letters that read PLANETARIUM COSMOS AHEAD. It was located in the woods a bit outside the city, making everything much more cozier when the sun was setting down.

Kevin pulled into the road and saw the huge building with small fairy lights shining up the area around it, it looked out of the world. It was so unusual to see this kind of building, it was round-ish kind of like a igloo but it had small pointy edges sticking out of it. Like a gum with nails pointing out of it. It took a while to find a empty spot in the parking lot.  
But they were were here at least, without any injuries. both of them got out and they could feel their hearts thumping loudly in their chests.

Kevin took Edd's Hand and almost got dragged inside with Edd that was smiling widely when entering,, the entrance had a silver carpet and candles on the sides of it. They came to a stop by a cashier that took their money and they received tickets to enter, and got info saying it was starting in about 10 minutes. They looked around for a bit until it started. The walls was filled with facts and displays of stuff from space and planets. A voice boomed inside the corridors and announced that everyone should be going into the the "Arena".

When they were inside Edd and Kevin got a place in the back so they could so most of the show. Which turned out to be amazing, the roof was round and so was the room. They were seated in a circles.

the show showed images and videos about facts and news about our galaxy and planets that most people never heard of. It was quite the experience.

About an hour later It came to an stop-

Edd was once again a rambling mess about what they just saw, he also corrected a few things that wasn't right about what they said. Kevin just took in the info and processed the new things he knew about his home in space.

Once again they was seated in the car driving back to peach creek. Edd fell asleep on the way, which was adorable since he was slipping on his own words until he completely shut down. Smiling slightly Kevin checked so the box in his pocket was still there, thankfully it was and thankfully edd was asleep so he could check. He licked his lips and gripped harder on the steering wheel feeling the excitement run through his body-He thought back at the memory when he and Marie had secretly gone and brought the ring, she knew him best so he thought it was best to bring her with him.

He drove into a chinese restaurant and parked, Edd jolted awake when the car stopped.

-Oh sorry I fell asleep it would seem like, that's a bit rude of me.

S-So Chinese i see?

-Yeah unless you want to go somewhere else -NO, This is fine, believe me i really like food from Asia.

-then let's head inside.

-Yeah

Edd was about to step out but got janked by Kevin that kissed him lightly before stepping out of the car, leaving Edd a little shocked, but recovered quickly and followed Kevin. Kevin luckily got a table in the back. His heart thumped loudly, his lips feeling slightly chapped(But they weren't). Kevin ordered a few dishes and so did Edd.

Edd looked outstanding, like he was shining in Kevin's eyes, and Edd was actually pulling a lot of attention from both males and females thanks to his Half asian look mixed with a slight serbian mix in his pale marble look. But his feminine features made people squirm in their seats, and god did Kevin notice. But Edd would hopefully be his tonight.

-Uh, Kevin you alright?

-Yeah, completely fine. So, yeah. Nice weather we're having.

-Hmm...Indeed, it's been clear all day.

-look our food's here!

-Excited about food.

The waitress placed their dishes on the table with a smooth hand movement.

they had ordered sushi the one that was recommended. They both had eaten japanese sushi but not chinese. so this would be a first for them both. They chatted and ate in between chewing, laughing from awkward jokes and facts. But Kevin wasn't really focusing, spacing out in between thinking that he couldn't mess this up. He'd known Edd when they were younger, but lost contact then got stuck with him once again, and now he'd known Edd for about a year almost. And he fell fro him the first time he saw him. So he couldn't mess up now could he. Okay maybe he could but hey, no one will get anywhere if they don't try.

Edd stopped laughing and talking and just looked confused at Kevin that was spacing out.

-Kevin? is something bothering you?

Oh god, this is it, the moment i've been waiting for, this smart dorky person please let him be with me until i die. god please.

Kevin stood up, making Edd nervous.

Then Kevin got down on one knee beside Edd's seat. People's eyes immediately fell on the pair. and Edd's eyes were as big as ping pong balls eyeing Kevin nervously, hoping he wasn't joking.

-E-EDD. WIiLl You Please Spend the rest of your life with me. I know i can be stupid and a bit angry at times. But i will love you for the rest of my life on earth.

Kevin was shaking while pulling out the silver ring with a tiny rose quarts in it.

Edd's Heart stopped, he was blushing, and he couldn't move, his words didn't come out. He really wasn't prepared for this situation but oh god, he couldn't sat that he hadn't thought of this scenery before. some people was yelling don't do it, and some were shouting to do accept it. It made him blush even more. He felt like crying.

Edd leaned forward and kissed Kevin deeply, making the tinniest contact matter. Touching Kevin was like touching electrictricity that fueled him with energy.

Kevin was probably the happiest man on earth right now. Edd had showed him that he had accepted his proposal. Pulling back slightly he felt tears streaming down his eyes, he was just so freaking happy that he started to cry. Kevin stood up and put the ring on Edd's finger. People was cheering from around the restaurant and some was videotaping.

-Kevin, I love you, And I'll be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you stalked me before

-Wait, how did you know that?

-I have contacts.

Kevin pulled Edd into his chest and nuzzled his neck while smiling like a fool. he hasn't felt this happy ever.

the unlikeliest people are the most remarkable people when together. And Both Kevin And Edd was dazzling in both personality, ability, and appearance. They could do great things. Like Getting married, Adopting kids, Kevin picking up sports again, and Edd resuming to work on his books that gained more attention when the marriage got published on the net. Their roommates happy for them, and another celebration got held. Marie proposed Nazz!? Marie had screamed out a proposal when she was on live tv that Nazz was watching. Ed and Eddy got a job at the bank that earned them quite the bit of money. Nathan met someone named Rave? Funny thing is that he didn't even say anything mean or inappropriate to Kevin after knowing. So the apartment eventually got a half-live in person named Rave, he was kind of mysterious but was into acting, one could call him tsundere. not a bad match, A model and Actor.

Eventually when 3 years had gone by. And Edd wanted a child, And Kevin wasn't against it, he was just worried that Edd's bad luck was going to transfer to the adoptive one.  
The went and adopted a boy with fierce cactus green hair that always choose the color green, and his name was Jim. Edd remember his old cactus that he once owned and fell in love with the child, and they connected directly when they met him. So once again a new member was added. everyone helped taking care of him, he was polite, cute but a bit clumsy like Edd. Kevin got worried so he hired some guy named Plank to protect him when he went in between daycare and home, and sometimes Plank offered to play with the boy so the two of them could go out and have dinner on their own. Which they gladly accepted. Plank and Jim eventually became really close. things were going smooth. A few bumps along the road did come when Edd got a false alarm about having cancer but eventually the doctor had called and said that it was false and his papers had gotten mixed with someone else's. There was also a time then Edd was used as a hostage at a mall. And a time when he was almost got glas on his face when a baseball came flying in their window. and lots of other things but he survived like he'd done before. Edd was happy. Kevin was happy. and everyone else was to, Edd didn't even think about suicide anymore, he didn't think about that he didn't have anyone, he had lots of people...He was glad he was alive to live this moment.


End file.
